Entre dos mundos
by Vctor A. Reyes
Summary: Ustedes saben la importancia de la reputación de alguien, pero un cambio de otro mundo puede cambiar todo, un portal, una profecía, la muerte de humanos y ponies, un cambio importante
1. Chapter 1

Entre dos mundos

Era una mañana cálida en el planeta tierra, todo era hermoso y tranquilo, los pájaros cantando, los niños jugando en el parque. Un joven estaba sentado en una banca junto a su novia.

P.O.V. Alejandro

Alejandro: Me encantan días como estos, nuestros padres fueran de vacaciones con nuestros hermanitos y tú y yo solos, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Novia: Tal vez si vamos a mi casa un rato podremos divertirnos juntos (no mal piensen)

Alejandro: A tu casa entonces

Fue entonces cuando íbamos de camino a casa de mi novia, esta ciudad es tan tranquila y pacífica, no es como las otras ciudades ya que aquí puedes dejar a tus niños jugando de un lado a otro, es más, en la historia de esta ciudad no ha habido secuestros ni robos, menos asesinatos

Llegamos a la casa de mi novia, un poco tirada como la mía, aprovechar que nuestros padres no están no tiene precio

Novia: Alejadro... tengo miedo estar sola en la noche... ¿te podrías quedar en esta casa a dormir?

Alejandro: Claro que sí

**A la mañana siguiente**

Alejandro (pensamientos): Que bien dormí anoche. Tal vez hay algo en la cocina que me despierte bien.

Cuando me levanté me percaté de algo que no estaba bien... ¡ESTE LUGAR NO ES LA TIERRA! ¿Dónde están los edificios? ¿Donde esta el pavimento, el parque, los niños, mi novia? Este lugar se ve muy extraño... parece un bosque. Algo obscuro. Veo unas siluetas a lo lejos. Tal vez ellos sepan donde estoy.

Alejandro: ¡Ho...hola! ¡¿Saben que sucede aquí?!

Una de las siluetas se acercaba lentamente y me di cuenta que na silueta se iba transformando e iba caminando en cuatro patas y se acercó tanto que me di cuenta que venía una pony que parecía demasiado tierna color azul con melena color arcoíris

Alejandro: Hola pequeña, ¿te perdiste?

Fue cuando vi a esa pony que abrió algo así como sus alas y voló demasiado rápido hacia mí tanto que me empujó lejos y se encimó en mí.

Rainbow Dash: ¿A quien le dices es pequeña?... cosa (victoriosa). Ahora dame una razón para no acabar con tu vida...cosa... extraña.

**Narración en tercera persona**

Después de que Rainbow Dash noqueó a nuestro protagonista llegó Twilight con Spike al escuchar el gran estruendo de la cabeza de Alejandro contra el suelo

Twilight: ¡Rainbow! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Rainbow Dash: Yo sí, esta cosa... tal vez no, pero tranquila voy a acabar con su patética vida

Twilight: Rainbow, que te he dicho de acabar con vidas de desconocidos

Rainbow Dash: Que está mal, que no debo hacerlo y bla bla bla

Twilight: Así es, que pasa si es alguien importante

Rainbow Dash: Esta cosa tan... escuálida, no lo creo

Twilight: Mejor hay que llevarlo a mi casa para saber que es, pero hay que llevarlo sin levantar sospechas.

Rainbow Dash: Yo me encargo

Entonces Rainbow mete a Alejandro a un saco y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia la casa de Twilight cuando hace que una piedra pegue con el saco

Rainbow Dash: Ooops, fallo mío

Twilight: ¡Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash: Ya, ya, ya

**Cuando Alejandro despertó**

Alejandro: Ouch... mi cabeza, siento como si me hubiera estrellado contra el suelo y después contra una roca

Rainbow Dash: Culpa mía

Twilight: Rainbow pasa me esa cosa para tapar bocas

Alejandro: ¡Auxi...!

Twilight: Así no levantará sospecha

Rainbow Dash: Jajajajaja te ves como una puta, jajajaja

Alejandro: Mmmmmh mmmmmmh

Twilight: Bueno al parecer es un humano

Rainbow Dash: ¿Un qué?

Twilight: Según este libro que tome prestado sin permiso de la biblioteca real de Celestia, es un humano, un ser que no es de este mundo

Rainbow Dash: Y como haremos para que no se escape, sabe,OS que no puede estar encerrado... ¿o si puede? (Viéndolo con una cara de psicópata)

Twilight: No, simplemente tiene que comprender que somos las únicas que lo pueden regresar a casa

Alejandro con cara de comprendo

Twilight: Muy bien, ahora te podemos quitar esa cosa de la boca

Alejandro: Aaaaah, mucho mejor, pero una no se su nombres y no creo que sea fácil regresarme y no puedo estar encerrado

Rainbow Dash: Yo soy Rainbow Dash, pero puedes llamarme jefa, patrona o reina y seré la encargada de hacerte sufrir

Alejandro: ... Cuanto me agradas...

Twilight: Yo soy Twilight Sparkle y soy la encargada de regresarte y tu segundo punto será fácil, puedo transformarte en pony hasta que quieras

Alejandro: Bueno, eres mas amable

Twilight: Oh si claro, y este es Spike, mi bebé dragón ayudante

Alejandro: Excelente... aquí todo es tan raro

Twilight: Volviendo al tema, por mala suerte por ahora he hecho hechizos y por el momento, solo te puedo transformar en pegaso

Alejandro: Bueno, si no queda de otra

Un sonido de transformación y una aura color morado comenzó a rodear a Alejandro hasta transformarlo en un legado

Rainbow Dash: Tengo una gran idea porque no aprovechamos que es un pegaso para hospedarse conmigo

Twilight: Que amable de tu parte Rainbow

Rainbow Dash: Sí, amable (con cara de psicópata)

Alejandro: ... Ayuda...

Rainbow Dash: Bueno, prepara tus alas porque nos vamos ya

Alejandro: Pero... ¿cómo vuelo?

Rainbow Dash: Prepárate

Rainbow agarró de los nuevos cascos de Alejandro y se fueron por la ventana

Rainbow Dash: Pero prepárate para tu sufrimiento

Alejandro: Nooooooooooooooooooo

Se escuchaban los gritos de Alejandro mientras volaban

Continuará...

**Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que lo disfruten. Además de que esperarán de una historia algo interesante**


	2. Hola soy

**Esa misma noche**

**Narración en tercera persona**

Alejandro: ¿Qué carajo?

Rainbow: Bienvenido a mi cueva secreta en mi casa y es subterránea

Alejandro: ¿Cómo puede ser subterránea si literalmente está en una nube?

Rainbow: No sé, tan solo le pedí ayuda a Pinkie

Alejandro: ¿Pinkie?

Rainbow: Después la conocerás. Ahora que estas amarrado ¿por qué no nos divertirnos?

Fue cuando Rainbow sacó probablemente el consolador más grande que había visto, claro, el primero

**Sueño de Alejandro**

**POV Alejandro**

(Voz angelical): Hijo mío, cuidado... escucha, las cosas cambiarán, el mundo en donde te tomaron como uno de ellos está en peligro

Alejandro: ¿Hijo mio? ¿quién eres? ¿qué quieres decir como uno de ellos?

(Voz): Se que tienes muchas preguntas, serán respondidas por ti mismo, crece niño mío

Alejandro: Espera

**En la mañana siguiente**

Alejandro (durmiendo y abrazando) : Espera, espera

Rainbow: ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

Alejandro: Rai... Rainbow, entonces... ¿qué hago aquí?

Rainbow: No sé pero regresaste por esto

Fue cuando vi que Rainbow sacó un bisturí de los que utilizó y corrí... Aunque no podía bien por el hecho de que se me fue insertado un consolador enorme. Así que escapé hasta la casa de Twilight. No puedo decir que llegué ileso porque...

**Flashback**

Alejandro: Ahí está mi camino para escapar...

Así que salté de la nube

Alejandro: Esperen un momento... ¡No sé volaaaaaaaaaaa!

¡CRASH!

**Fin**

**Narración en tercera persona**

Twilight: Oye Alejandro... ¿por qué caminas de esa manera?

Rainbow: I FOUND YOU

Alejandro: La razón ha llegado

Rainbow: Mira lo que me encontré

Fue entonces cuando Rainbow sacó un consolador tan grande que destrozaría todo a su paso

Alejandro: Se nota que nada más conoces los consoladores... además ¿de dónde sacas tantos

Rainbow: Contactos

Alejandro pensaba nada más en decir "¿Y que haces con ellos cuando estás sola?" pero sabía que solo provocaría más dolor

Twilight: ¿Interrumpo algo?

Rainbow: No te metas

Twilight: Las chicas vienen así que contrólate

Alejandro: ¿Las chic... ?

Alejandro fue tackleado en ese instante por una silueta rosa y escuchó la voz de Twilight "disfruta con Pinkie por un pequeño rato"

Pinkie: Hola soy Pinkie Pie, y me agradan los cupcakes y bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

**Mientras tanto con las demás **

Twilight: Que bueno que están aquí y ahora ¿que haremos?

Applejack: En cuanto ¿a qué?

Rarity: Sabemos lo que sucederá... Pinkie hará una fiesta, todos se pondrán pedos y todo eso

Twilight: Exacto, aunque debo admitir que las fiestas de Pinkie son divertidas

Rarity: Ya déjanos ver a él

Rainbow: Nada más no se espante con su car...

Twilight: Rainbow

Fluttershy: Y ¿dónde está él?

Twilight: Conociendo a Pink...

Todas (excepto Rainbow ya que ella se cagaba de risa): ¡PINKIE!

Cuando entraron vieron a Pinkie hablando sin parar y Alejandro en el suelo con el cerebro explotado

Alejandro: Demasiadas... palabras... que... procesar...

(Nota: Alejandro tiene un OC de pegaso blanco con crin azul cyan y ojos rojos)

**Unos minutos después de que el cerebro de Alejandro **

Applejack: Perdónanos por dejarte con Pinkie

Rarity: Tengo preguntas, muchas como... ¿cómo te llamas?

Twilight: Él se llama... emh...

Rainbow Dash: White Blood

Rainbow tenía cara de "me debes una"

Rarity: Guau, ¿de que parte de Equestria vienes?

Twilight: De Cloudsdale como Rainbow

Pinkie: Está bien pero... ¿por qué White no habla? Es su vida

Applejack: Buena observación Pinkie

Alejandro: Es que estoy algo enfermo de la garganta (hablando como si estuviera enfermo)

Fluttershy: De eso yo me encargo, yo te haré una medicina, di ahhhhh

Alejandro: Esto es... Gulp

Fluttershy: Disculpa si sabe mal...

Alejandro: Cough, cough, cough... No, esta bien

**Continuará... **

**Lo siento si es que les aburrió el capítulo y el siguiente será "Una fiesta de bienvenida" si encuentran algo que no les parece o recomendaciones tan solo háganmelo saber. **

**Disculpen por su no encontraron el FANFIC pero al parecer recibí una infracción y por eso tendré que cambiar algo la historia como que el protagonista regresará al dormir, ahora se quedará ahí, lo lamento pero no quiero recibir otra infracción **


	3. Una fiesta de bienvenida

Nota: Desde aquí el personaje se llamará Alejandro en el mundo humano y en Equestria White Blood

**Narración en tercera persona**

Después de que White Blood se recuperó del mal sabor de la medicina de Fluttershy pero eficaz aunque no estaba enfermo

Applejack: Rainbow, ¿podrías llevar a White un poco lejos por favor?

Rainbow: ¿Yo? Pensé que lo haría Pinkie

Pinkie: Pero si yo soy la encargada de hacer la fie... Mmmh

Twilight: La fiebre terminar

White: ¿Ok?

Rainbow: Muy bien, vámonos

Applejack: Espera, ni siquiera nos has mostrado tu Cutie Mark

White: Emh, si es que...

Rainbow: Es que White fracasó en la academia tanto que el muy tonto no sabe volar

Todas menos Twilight y Rainbow: ¡Qué!

White: Es que tuve problemas

Fluttershy: Ahora que me acuerdo, no me acuerdo de ti White

Pensamientos de Rainbow: Mierda, me acordé que Fluttershy estuvo en la academia

White: Es que nada más estuve un pequeño tiempo, después mis padres se quisieron mudar a un pueblo tranquilo

Fluttershy: Tal vez sea por eso, bueno ya no hay que entretenerlos

Rainbow: Vámonos, te enseñaré Ponyville

**Cerca del centro**

Rainbow: Y este es el ultimo puesto...

White: ¿No crees que está obscureciendo?

Rainbow: Ahora si vamos a mostrarte la casa de Pinkie

White: ¿Tan noche?

Rainbow: Es la casa de Pinkie o el consolador

White: ¡A la casa de Pinkie se ha dicho!

Rainbow: Vamos, por cierto, tal vez después te enseñe a volar, después de todo pesas mucho

**En la casa de Pinkie**

White Blood entró junto a Rainbow Dash a la casa de Pinkie y todo estaba obscuro

White: Ves, no hay nadie...

**Visión **

Todos: ¡Sorpresa!

**Fin**

White: Mierda

Todos: ¡Sorpresa!

White: Doble mierda

Fluttershy se acercó a White Blood con querer saber que pasaba

Fluttershy: ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ocupas otra medicina?

White: ¿Qué? Umh, no, estoy bien

Twilight: Sabía que esto va a ir mal, Pinkie tiene más de 50 hieleras con diferentes tipos de alcohol

Applejack: Aún no sé como lo hizo

Pinkie: ¿Se van a seguir preocupando por como rompo leyes de la física o vamos a disfrutar?

White: ¿Pero qué?

**Visión**

Twilight: Hick... Esta fiesta está... Hick... Buena

Rarity: (Ronquidos)

Applejack: Te decía, después le dije... (Hablando con un maniquí)

Fluttershy no estaba porque no le gustaba tomar y menos cuidar a ponys tomados

Rainbow: Que bien juego tuvimos antes... hick... de estar tomad... (Se duerme)

White: Típico que esta gen... bueno ponys, están tomados

Pinkie: Lo sé

White: ¿Por qué no estás tomada?

Pinkie: Yo rompo la física, por ejemplo, se que estamos en una visión tuya del futuro ¿y tú por qué no estás tomado?

White: He aprendido a resistir el alcohol, ya que mi novia le encanta beber y a mi también, ella se queda borracha y la he tenido que llevar

**Fin**

White: Triple mierda, creo que iré afuera

Mientras tanto White salió y vio un salto lo suficiente para volar

White: Tal vez mientras que todos beben pueda aprender

Rainbow: ¿Qué haces? Es tu fiesta, entra a... sé que no puedes volar, sé que quieres volar pero esa caída te puede lastimar, no lo hagas

White: ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi salud?

Rainbow: Yo te enseñaré y mi pequeña basura va a limpiar mi casa

Rainbow Dash comenzaba a mostrar como volar, posiciones de las alas, cuando moverlas, White Blood no podía pero llevaba un avance

Applejack: Oigan, ¿qué hacen? White es tu fiesta vamos

**Unas horas de bebidas alcohólicas después **

Todas estaban de la misma manera que la visión de White Blood

Pinkie: Viste, te dije que podía romper las leyes de la física, ya es hora de que la fiesta acabe

White: Está bien, gracias

White fue en dónde estaba Rainbow y Rainbow abrazó a White

Rainbow: Gracias... gracias por entrar en mi vida, perdón... Hick... Por joderte de una manera tan culera, si me porté tan agresiva fue porque me siento sola y aburrida y cuando llegaste la hiciste divertida (sonrojada)

Al acabar esto Rainbow besó a White Blood

Rainbow: Y gracias porque gracias a ti encontré el amor

White: Oye Pinkie, me llevaré a Rainbow... aunque ahora que lo pienso no puedo volar

De pronto habían dos escenas, la casa de Pinkie y la casa de Rainbow y Pinkie pasó agarrado de los dos

Pinkie: De nada

**Continuará... **

**Verán como el odio y locura de Rainbow irá cambiando poco a poco. Perdón si publico los capítulos algo irregulares de tiempo. Disculpen pero en la máquina que escribo me vuelve algo loco**


	4. Un obscuro secreto

**POV Alejandro**

**En la mañana... **

Alejandro: Ouch, mi cabeza

Una cosa es no estar tomado y otra es que tanto alcohol te lastime la cabeza, ahora tal vez aprenda a no beber tanto

Novia: ¿Por qué huele a alcohol? ¿Bebiste?

Alejandro: No, tan solo es el sabor de nieve que tanto te gusta

Novia: Como que no me invitaste

Alejandro: ¿Eh?

Novia: ¿No me estás escuchando?

Ese día tan solo pasamos un rato juntos aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Rainbow aunque sé que si le digo lo sucedido me hará sufrir hasta olvidar ese dato

Novia: En serio me preocupas, cada vez estás más raro, no me pones atención

Alejandro: Lo siento, te prometo que mañana te lo compensaré, mañana tú y yo en el centro comercial todo pagado de mi parte

Novia:... ¡QUÉ BIEN, TODO PAGADO!

Alejandro: Espero no arrepentirme de esto

Novia: ¿Qué dijiste?

Alejandro: Nada

Fue cuando otro portal apareció y me absorbió tal parece que solo tengo 24 horas para estar en la tierra y era como si

**Narración en tercera persona**

**Sueño de White**

Voz: Bien hecho hijo mío, has descubierto el portal de cambio, ten cuidado un mal se acerca

White: Espera, qué mal se acerca

Voz: Cuida a esa chica, Rainbow, lo siento pero según la profecía morirás

White: Yo, yo

**En la mañana siguiente**

Rainbow: (Bostezo) Que gran día será... ¿hoy? ¡¿Por qué carajo estas a mi lado?!

White: ¿uh?

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Twilight**

Se escuchan ruidos, golpes, gritos y uno que otra destrucción por la casa de Rainbow

¡CRASH BOOM TRACK POOM CRASH!

Twilight: Esos dos se siguen peleando, perfecto

Entonces una puerta secreta se abre en la casa de Twilight, una puerta secreta que conducía a una base secreta

Twilight: Así es señor, todo va como ha planeado

?: Perfecto, vas muy bien mi aprendiz

Twilight: ¿Qué hago con la pony y su bebé dragón sirviente?

?: Déjalos ahí unos días más, después de todo, todos y todas en Equestria morirán

Twilight: Comprendo, su plan de traer al humano aquí, ¿que tiene que ver con su plan maestro?

?: Fácil, comprenderás que este humano tiene un poder increíble que en el mundo de los humanos es inútil y dormido pero aquí su poder puede salir a la luz, el problema es que no sé si es al que buscamos, pregúntale de algo anormal y si es así, sabremos, si no es tan solo mátalo

Twilight: Entendido

?: Ah y aprendiz, muy mal , decidiste beber esa bebida alcohólica en vez de seguir con tu misión

Twilight: Este... yo...

**POV White**

**Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rainbow... **

Rainbow estaba en una posición de forma amenazadora encima de White

Rainbow: Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿por qué estabas dormido a un lado de mí

White: No lo sé, este es el lugar en el duro suelo en el que duermo, la pregunta es ¿que hacías tu aquí?

¡Mierda! ¿por qué dije eso? Si no mal me acuerdo casi todos me avisaron que a Rainbow no le gusta perder y cuando lo hace se pone como desquiciada

Rainbow: (Con los ojos en fuego) Déjame avisarte que no me gusta perder así que... ¿dónde estás?

White: ¡Prefiero morir por una caída a que me hagas sufriiiiiiiiir..!

Genial, estoy cayendo de nuevo, no me gusta nada, calculando me doy cuenta que aterrizaré en la casa de Twilight, espero que no se enoje con Rainbow porque ella es tan linda... ¿por qué dije eso? Ella me maltrata, me tortura

¡CRASH!

Twilight: Al fin despiertas

White: ¿Twilight?

Twilight: Sí, caíste en mi casa, estás bien ¿no es así?

White: Sí

Twilight: Sabes, iba a ir contigo para revisar todo, cosas como si te ha pasado algo

White: De hecho sí, anoche en la fiesta tuve dos visiones del futuro

Twilight: ¿Visiones? ¿estás seguro?

White: Sí

Twilight: (Cara malvada) Qué... interesante... me estoy acordando que tengo que salir de viaje... Adiós

White: Bueno, ya se fue, ahora a esconderse...

Cuando vi atrás mío estaba Rainbow apunto de darme una patada

¡OTRO CRASH!

White: Mierda, ¿dónde estoy? Parece un cuarto secreto de villano como de las películas aunque todo se ve tecnológico ¿qué es este botón?

Botón: Mirar jaula mágica

White: ¿Jaula?

Y como saben la curiosidad mató al gato y como tonto fuí y apreté el botón

White: ¿Qué mierda?

Lo que estaba en la jaula me dejó boquiabierto el saber que... Piensa, esto no puede estar pasando, fue cuando otra visión me vino pero parecía del pasado

White: Oh no, ahora ¿qué? Tal vez Rainbow sepa... No, o me daría por loco o la lastimaría con la verdad

Tengo que afrontar yo este problema

**Continuará... **

**Y así es como el enemigo va saliendo a la luz, verán cosas que en el primer capitulo pasó y cuando vean razonarán todo. Gracias por leer. ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES! Disfrútenlas **


	5. Black Blood

White: ¿Qué mierda?

Lo que estaba en la jaula me dejó boquiabierto el saber que... Piensa, esto no puede estar pasando, fue cuando otra visión me vino pero parecía del pasado

White: Oh no, ahora ¿qué? Tal vez Rainbow sepa... No, o me daría por loco o la lastimaría con la verdad

Tengo que afrontar yo este problema

**En la historia**

**Narración en tercera persona**

White: No puedo creer que haya caído, porque me confié

White Blood fue hasta la estación de trenes para alcanzar a Twilight, Twilight estaba sentada esperando al tren

Twilight: ¿White?

White: Vete a la mierda , me engañaste, no te hagas la inocente o mejor dicho _el _inocente

Twilight: ¿Qué sucede?

Llegaron las demás amigas para despedirse de Twilight

Applejack: ¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?

Fluttershy: ¿Están peleando? Porque si están peleando vamos a... no puedo hacer nada (ella es tan inocente que no puede hacerle daño a nada ni a nadie

White: Caí demasiado bajo, Twilight Sparkle una pony, aprendiz de la tal princesa Celestia, ni siquiera te llamas así, ¿acaso soy un experimento?

Rainbow: Le bajas los huevos cabrón, a mi amiga no le gritas

White: ¿Quién eres? ¿Para quién trabajas?

Rarity: No comprendo que sucede

White: ¿Qué hacía la verdadera Twilight Sparkle junto con Celestia, Luna y el tal pequeño dragón bebé Spike en una cápsula de magia atrapados?

Pinkie Pie: Entiendo, es un juego de peleas

White: Claro, la verdadera Twilight no sabe de cosas dimensionales, otras especies de un mundo diferente, aunque debo de admitir que actuaste bien

¿Twilight?: Llámame Dark Killer en vez de Twilight, si tan solo no hubieras hablado tonto, el hechizo lo hice yo

Fluttershy: ¿Hechizo?

Fue cuando el cuerpo de Twilight cambió al de un semental encapuchado y su Cutie Mark era una espada atravesando un cráneo

Dark: Tienes potencial, pero nadie te querrá en esta forma

Dark envió un aura color roja hacia White convirtiéndolo en Alejandro

Rarity: ¿Qué carajo es esa cosa?

Rainbow: Esa cosa es White... en su verdadera forma

Applejack: No comprendo

Pinkie: Yo sí, White no es un pony, es un humano, es otro ser de otro mundo

Alejandro: ¿Cómo supiste?

Pinkie: Leí el libreto

Rarity: ¿Libreto?

Pinkie: Olvídalo

Dark: Mi maestro te quiere vivo, pero no dijo nada de entregarte golpeado

Rainbow en ese instante se largo de ahí, no por querer escapar si no para poder entrar a la base de Dark ya que Alejandro le estaba dando señales con las manos diciéndole donde estaba

Alejandro: No quiero maltratar animales

Dark sacó una espada perfecta para que sus cascos puedan agarrar la espada

Alejandro: Pero dijiste que me querías ileso

Dark: Oh, lo siento, dejaré la espada y mis puños se encargarán, ahora ¡MUERE!

Celestia: Alto, aléjate de ese niño

Dark: En serio crees que puedes vencerme, te vencí a tu hermana, a tu aprendiz y a ti juntas

Luna: Mi hermana no dijo que nosotras nos encargaremos

Celestia: Si quieren al humano es por su poder, porque no utilizar su poder en contra de ustedes

Dark: Porque ese chico sería un problema para tu reino

El cuerno de Celestia brilló devolviendo a Alejandro el cuerpo de White, pero ya habían armado un show, ya sabían que White era un humano, habían demasiada población cerca

White: Pero... ¿devolverme a esta forma de que sirve?

Luna: Para esto

Luna comenzó a madrear a White una y otra vez hasta que sus ojos cambiaron, aunque los ojos de White eran rojos bajo, cambiaron a rojo carmesí. El cuerpo de White cambio a pelaje obscuro y su crin cambió a color tipo morado como Luna y con colmillos aunque no era una bestia, también sus alas se convirtieron en metal pulsante perfecto para cortar un pony en varios pedazos

Celestia: Creo que funcionó, Luna aleja a las chicas de aquí

Dark: Mierda... No

Rainbow: ¿White?

¿White?: White no esta aquí, soy el mensajero de la muerte... soy...

**Flashback de Dark**

?: Ten cuidado recuerda que si su poder sale sin revisión mía su poder será incontrolable podría asesinar hasta dioses más superiores a esas princesas que tienes atrapadas

Dark: Entendido, ¿ahora puede decirme que tiene él?

?: Él originalmente es de aquí, es un pony especial, hay una profecía sobre un pony con poderes inimaginables, se dice que tiene el poder necesario para destruir diferentes mundos... Mejor dicho, una especie poderosa, si se libera no cuentes en volverme a hablar porque morirás

**Fin**

¿White?: Soy Black Blood, heredero al trono del inframundo

Dark: No mames, estoy... muerto... ¿estoy temblando?...

Black: ¿No huele a sangre mi querido Dark?

Dark: ¿Qué?

Black comenzó a volar (cosa que White no podía aún hacer) y su velocidad fue tan increíble que con un solo roce al cuerpo de Dark literalmente voló en pedazos dejando manchas de sangre en sus alas y en casi todo su cuerpo, Black comenzó a probar la sangre en su cuerpo

Black: Delicioso

Rainbow: La muerte no es la forma de resolver las cosas, por favor White, regresa

Celestia: Rainbow, se supone que Luna te tuvo que haber alejado, no importa

Celestia sacó una piedra brillosa que rodeo el cuerpo de Black

Celestia: Oh piedra angelical de la piedad, regresa a este pony a la normalidad, atrapa a esta personalidad en la eternidad

Con esas palabras el cuerpo de Black cambió al de White en el suelo, a la piedra le salió una grieta pero no lo suficiente para romperse

White: Lo... lo siento, la lastime

Rainbow: ¿A quién?

Cuando todas voltearon estaba la verdadera Twilight en el suelo con una herida

Spike: ¡Hijo de puta!

Spike se fue contra White a golpearlo aunque a White no le dolía Spike lo pateaba y mordía, aunque las mordidas le dolían un poco

White: ¿Qu... quién eres tú?

Rainbow: Es Spike, el bebé dragón sirviente de Twilight (lo dijo llorando al ver a su amiga herida)

**POV White**

Mierda, la lastimé, lastimé a alguien que aún no me conoce, Rainbow me debe odiar, al parecer todas se van a curar a Twilight, solo puedo ver como Celestia y Luna se quedaron conmigo... tal vez quieran hablar conmigo

White: Hablen, se que quieren algo

Celestia: ¿Qué eliges? ¿Ejecutarte o regresarte a tu mundo?

Luna: Hermana... sabes que el que acaba de morir tan solo era un aprendiz, el verdadero enemigo sigue vivo

Celestia: Lo sé, tan solo le doy las opciones cuando acabe con el enemigo, se sobre ti, no te enamores de Rainbow porque sé que en tu mundo tienes una novia

Luna: No te puedo ayudar, lo siento, yo quiero ayudarte pero mi hermana es la que dice que hacer

White: ...

Celestia: Tu cuerpo se cura solo, cuídate

Ellas se fueron y mi cuerpo ya estaba mejor así que me paré

Rainbow: ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Rainbow hizo un Sonic Rainboom y comenzaba a golpearme, esta vez no parecía golpearme por placer, esta vez era en serio, cada vez que me golpeaba era una lágrima que le salía y era porque lastimé a su amiga Twilight, cuando vaya con Twilight ella no me conocerá ya que siempre conocí a una Twilight falsa. Aún así tendré que disculparme

Rainbow: ¡¿CÓMO ME PUDE ENAMORAR DE TI?! (Mientras me seguía golpeando

Esas palabras me dolieron y probablemente a ella también y me siguió golpeando un buen rato más y se fue a dormir... no sé que hacer

**¿Qué debería hacer? **

**1. - No dormir esta noche en su casa**

**2. - Ir a disculparme y que no regresaré para no lastimar más sus sentimientos **

**3. - Disculparme y pedir dormir en su casa **

**4. - Opinen (digan su posible opción y el que más les agrade aparecerá) **

**A veces les preguntaré, no siempre, para volver más interactiva el Fanfic y tardaré un poco en publicar episodios cuando sea de elecciones. Esta batalla no fue realmente una batalla, aún hay enemigos más fuertes ya que Dark solo era un principiante**


	6. El pecado del amor

**Ustedes han elegido por mayoría la opción 3: Pedir disculpas y pedir quedarse esa noche**

Rainbow se dirigía a su casa para dormir

**POV Rainbow Dash**

(Llorando) Mierda, mierda, ¿por qué sigo llorando? Fui con Twilight y me dijeron que se recuperará, entonces... ¿por qué sigo llorando? Será por lo que le dije a White del preguntarme del por qué me enamoré de él.

No, él se debe ir de aquí, después de todo este mundo no es de él o ¿si? No lo sé pero aún así, aunque la gente merece una segunda oportunidad, White parece no tenerla (las gotas de sus ojos caían como dulces gotas de lluvia

**Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido**

(Nota: Originalmente los minions hacían referencia a secuaces no a gente pequeña amarilla como en mi villano favorito)

Minion: Señor... Dark... Dark está muerto

?: Perfecto, las cosas van como yo planeaba

Minion: ¿Quiere decir qué sacrificó a su aprendiz para su plan?

?: Así es, para lograr cambiar algo ocupas perder algo a cambio. Además no creerás que mi plan fracasó cuando dejaron libres a las princesas

(Se escuchan gruñidos)

?: Al liberar a esa tal Twilight con su ayudante y a las princesas... también liberaron a mi mascota

(Un dragón rojo entra en la base)

?: Por fin, la historia se vuelve a repetir, pero esta vez el mal ganará, no como hace 100 mil años. Tú mi fiel sirviente, encárgate de White/Black mientras mi mascota recupera sus fuerzas

Sirviente: Sí mi señor

**POV White**

**Mientras tanto con White**

White: Mierda, no puedo dejar de evitar un problema, lo correcto es afrontarlo, aunque... no estoy seguro pero lo haré, el problema es... ¡NO PUEDO VOLAR!

No sé volar y Pinkie debe de estar cuidando a Twilight así que no me queda de otra... Tal vez pueda ir con Fluttershy, ella dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante

**En la casa de Fluttershy**

White: ¿Ho-hola? Disculpa que sea tan noche pero...

Fluttershy: Oh, White pasa, lo que se te ofrezca

White: ¿Tú no estás enojada?

Fluttershy: ¿Por lo de Twilight? No, solo Rainbow se enojo, ni yo, ni Pinkie, ni Rarity, ni Applejack

White: Bueno, como verás, Rainbow se fue volando sin mí y ya sabes, como no puedo volar no puedo llegar a la casa de Rainbow y tú tienes alas y sabes volar, creí que tal vez, solo tal vez me puedas ayudar a llegar a su casa

Fluttershy: Además, tú no eres de este mundo, según de lo que hablaban

White: Así es... soy un humano, un ser bípedo que lo único que causa es destrucción y contaminación

Fluttershy: Dime como es tu familia, novia, conocidos, amigos

White: Mi familia de momento está de viaje, conocí a una chica hace 6 años; cuando pasaba me di cuenta de que estaban acosando a una chica, entonces la protegí y salí golpeado, pasamos un año siendo amigos y ya desde hace 5 años ya es mi novia

Fluttershy: ¿Novia?

(Nota: Cuando este hablando en tercera persona o en un personaje que jo sea POVq pondré el personaje y p que significará pensamientos

Fluttershy P: Puedo aprovechar esto contra Rainbow

Yo sabía que Fluttershy era tímida y le gustaba ayudar a los demás y como dije la razón por la cual ella se fue era para cuidar a un pequeño animal que se lastimó al caer de un árbol

Fluttershy: Recuerda que Rainbow puede ser algo agresiva y probablemente no te quiera dirigir la mirada así que...

White: (Serio) No me importa, prefiero afrontar los problemas y no evadirlos

Fluttershy: Está bien, te ayudaré, me agradan los sementales que afrontan los problemas y sepan como resolverlos

Al acabar estas oraciones, Fluttershy me dio un beso en el cachete y ella se sonrojó

Fluttershy: ¿Nos vamos ya?

White: (Sonrojado) Eh, sí, cla-claro

Fluttershy con trabajo me llevó hasta la casa de Rainbow. Pero al final llegamos, me despedí de Fluttershy cuando entré a la casa de Rainbow la puerta estaba abierta

Rainbow: (Llorando) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lastimas a mi amiga, te sales con la tuya y aparte vienes a hacer que mis sentimientos se lastimen?

Lo único que pensaba era en responderle algo como "Bueno, tus sentimientos no fueron heridos por mí pero mi cuerpo fue herido por ti" pero solo empeoraría las cosas

White: Rainbow... yo...

Fue cuando fui como el torpe que soy para caerme. Cuando caí solo pensaría en que Rainbow se burlara pero no escuché nada, cuando me di cuenta, sentía algo en mi boca... en mis labios... ¿qué será?... ¡MIERDA, ESTOY BESANDO A RAINBOW!

White: (Separándose) Lo siento mucho es tan solo que...

Rainbow: (Sonrojada) Por... favor... no pares

White: ¿Eh?

**Narración en tercera persona**

Rainbow saltó hacia White regresándole el beso, había mucha tensión

Rainbow: White, estás... ¡estás volando!

White: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Hubo un tiempo donde se sorprendieron pero después continuaron a los suyo

Los dos continuaron así por mucho rato, tanto que decidieron dormir en la misma cama (No mal piensen)

Mientras que en la casa de Fluttershy

Twilight: (En cama) Ya regresaste, entonces ya llevaste a ese tal White. Debo admitir que es guapo como para que dos de mis amigas lo quieran

Fluttershy: Cállate

Twilight: Imagina todas las cosas que pueden estar haciendo ahora Rainbow y White si se perdonaron

Mientras tanto en la mente de Fluttershy...

¡CENSURADO! (Voz de vendedor de la tele) POR RAZONES OBVIAS, LAMENTAMOS CENSURAR ESTO, LAMENTAMOS LAS CONSECUENCIAS, ADVERTENCIA: SI ESTE FANFIC LES PROVOCA CEGUERA, MAREO, CONVULSIONES, TAQUICARDIAS, AGRESIÓN, ENTRE OTRAS VAYA AL MÉDICO

Fluttershy:... Ah...

Twilight: Además tal vez me guste, y por esa cara no pareces la misma inocente que todos conocen, y además le quitarías a otra chica su novio

Fluttershy: (Con los ojos de fuegos mirando a Twilight) Pero puede que él ya no regrese a su mundo

Twilight: Jajajajajaja, tranquila además yo no te lo puedo quitar... tal vez Rainbow ya lo hizo por mí

Fluttershy: (Apretando un botón) Sabes, esta cama puede ser utilizadas como en las caricaturas, tú sabes, esas que la cama se mueve y aplasta al que está en ella

Twilight: Oh no...

Fluttershy comenzaba a cenar alfalfa mientras que Twilight seguía siendo golpeada por la cama una y otra vez

Muchos creerían que alguien tan honesta, tímida como Fluttershy sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso

Fluttershy: (Actuando demasiado bien) No... No sé lo que pasó, tan solo me acuerdo llevar a White a la casa de Rainbow y después... (Llorando) después vi a Twilight siendo lastimada por la cama, yo no fui, lo... lo juro

Twilight: (Hablando entre cortado por los golpes) Vete / a / la / mierda


	7. La verdad duele

**Narración en tercera persona**

**Sueño de White**

White: Que bien, este lugar

Voz: Veo que te ha ido bien con esa chica

White: Aún tengo preguntas y las quiero ahora, la primera ¿quién intenta matarme?

Voz:... Me duele decir esto pero el culpable... es tu padre

White: Entonces, ¿por qué me quiere matar si soy su hijo?

Voz: Cuando lo conocí era alguien interesante y puro, pero con el tiempo su cuerpo y su mente comenzaron a hacerse corruptos

White: Pero... ni siquiera sé como eres, y si lo que dices es real, entonces si tu eres mi madre y mi padre es de aquí ¿qué rayos hacía en el mundo humano?

Voz: A tu padre le gustaba experimentar, tú no naciste de un acto sexual, naciste como experimento pero para eso ocupaba a un ser hembra para que su "experimento" naciera... y esa fui yo

White: Experimento con su propia chica

Voz: Como te dije, tu padre cambió, además yo me ofrecí

(Voz diabólica): Hola madre

Voz angelical: Hola... Black

Black: Veo que hablas con mi copia

White: ¿Co-copia?

Black: ¿Nuestra madre no te lo dijo? , yo soy el experimento, no tú

Voz: Aunque no lo quiera admitir, Black tiene razón, cuando la creación de su padre estaba completa quería enviarla a otro mundo para ver como se comportaba, entonces le di a su padre la idea de darle una personalidad de encajara, él lo pensó pero en ese entonces lo pensó nada más para traerle odio por ser diferente para que todo que lo lastime sea exterminado

Black: Entonces nació White o Alejandro

White: No, ¡No les creo!

Black: Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ¿acaso no fuiste molestado? ¿abusado?

White: Sí, pero no lo suficiente para que mate a alguien

Black: Que ingenuo, sería yo quien dominaría ese mundo y regresar al lado de mi padre... pero fue cuando encontraste al "amor" que seco tu odio, al parecer mi padre al ver esto, nos regreso

Voz: En lo último te equivocas, su padre los regresó para cumplir con la profecía

Black y White: ¿Profecía?

Voz: Así es, una profecía entre el bien y el mal, su padre quiere que Black retome el poder de su cuerpo

Black: Y casi lo lograba si jo hubiera sido por esa puta de princesa

Voz: Y espero que no lo logres, ahora White ten cuidado, esta historia se está repitiendo, la otra vez el bien ganó pero ahora no te puedo decir si sucederá de nuevo

El escenario comenzaba a alejarse, como las voces

White: ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué significa?

Voz: Tan solo ten cuidado con la otra pegaso amarilla

**Al despertar de White**

White: Mierda, no... ¿y Rainbow?

Cuando White se levantó se dirigió a la cocina y encontró una nota de Rainbow que decía:

_Querido White: _

_Discúlpame que no este en tu despertar pero Fluttershy salió y ahora tengo que cuidar a Twilight. _

_No te olvides que te amo y que en la noche podemos hacer lo mismo._

_Siempre tuya_

_Rainbow_

White: Se fue ¿eh?

**En la casa de Fluttershy**

Twilight: Y bueno Rainbow cono te ha ido. ¡Ouch!

Rainbow: No te quejes, tienes suerte de Fluttershy haya llegado, que torpe eres

Twilight: Pero, pero, fue ella la que me hizo esto

Rainbow: Se nota que te golpeaste fuerte, recuerda que Fluttershy no lastimaría ni a una mosca, al contrario, para mí que la cuidaría

Twilight: Pero, pero... está bien

Rainbow: Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?

Twilight: Dijo que iba por unas hierbas medicinales

Rainbow: Y... listo, curada

Twilight: Por cierto, ¿que hicieron tú y tu novio anoche que hacían mucho ruido?

Rainbow: (Sonrojada) ¿Eh?... nada

Twilight: ¿Ya lo hicieron?

Rainbow: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Twilight: Jajajajajaja, tranquila amiga

Rainbow: (Con cara de venganza) ¿Para qué será este botón conectado a tu cama?

Twilight: Oh no, sabía que no debí haber hablado...

El cuerpo de Twilight terminó golpeado otra vez, y continuó hasta que llegó Pinkie

Pinkie: ¿Qué hacen?

Twilight: (Hablando cortado) Pin/kie / a/yu/da

Pinkie: ¡Yay! Están jugando, tranquila, yo te ayudo a aumentar la potencia de la cama

Después de eso la cama explotó de tanta potencia

Twilight: Esto me pasa por habladora

Applejack: Ustedes dos no saben cuidar a un enfermo, pobre Twilight, ahora con ustedes dos, ¿no pueden ser como Fluttershy que ella ayudó a la torpe después de que apretó ella sola el botón?

Twilight: De hecho Fluttershy...

Applejack: Tranquila, yo cuidaré de ti

Rainbow: Pero... ¿y tú trabajo?

Applejack: Por eso yo la cuidaré mientras que tú y Pinkie me ayudarán con las manzanas

**En la noche**

Rainbow: Qué cansada estoy

White: ¿Qué te pasó?

Rainbow: Applejack me hizo trabajar hasta tarde

White: Me imagino, para los pegasos es difícil trabajar en el cultivo eso más tu odio por el trabajo

Rainbow: Cállate

Esa noche White se despertó por un sonido algo familiar, un sonido que ya había escuchado antes algo como

White: ¡Un portal! (Gritó lo suficiente para llamarse grito y lo suficiente para no despertar a Rainbow que dormía a su lado)

White pasó el portal convirtiéndose en Alejandro

**En la mañana**

Novia: ¡Despierta Alejandro que hoy es mi pase al centro comercial todo pagado!

Alejandro: Mierda, este es su pase al camino a lo gratis y para mí es el pase al dinero volando

Alejandro la llevó al centro comercial, ya después de unas horas de tanto caminar y dinero perdido

Novia: Que bien, por eso me gusta este lugar además bla bla bla bla bla bla

(Nota: Recuerden que el nombre del personaje más la "P" significa sus pensamientos)

Alejandro P: No puedo dejar de pensar en como no deja de hablar igual que Pinkie, eso me recuerda hace unas noches con Rainbow...

Novia: ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Alejandro: Umh... sí

Novia: Entonces repíteme lo que dije

Alejandro: Qué, qué...

Novia: Alejandro me preocupas, leí en mi revista que si un chico no te pone atención es porque hay otra chica, ¿hay alguien más?

Alejandro: (Respondiendo fríamente) No

Novia: Alejandro, mírame a los ojos... ¡HAY ALGUIEN MÁS!

Alejandro solo podía ver como su novia comenzaba a hacer un show

Alejandro: No y vámonos que la gente se está dando cuenta

Novia: ¡Qué se den cuenta! Respóndeme aquí

Alejandro: ¡No! ¿Feliz? ¡Ya armaste un show y lo peor es que no sé por qué seguimos saliendo si esto no está funcionando!

Alejandro P: Mierda, no sé por qué regresé, no lo hice para que me gritaran

Novia: (Llorando) ¿Por... por qué?

Ella salió corriendo llorando mientras la gente veía a Alejandro con desprecio

Persona 1: Bien hecho baboso

Persona 2: ¿Estás pendejo?

Persona 3: Púdrete

Persona 4: Métete con alguien de tu tamaño y tu género

Mientras pasaba Alejandro intentaba aguantar los insultos pero no los aguantaba

Black: Así es, enójate, deja que me encargue de ellos, los puedo matar

Alejandro: No Black

Black P: Perfecto, ahora que no tiene amor aquí, falta deshacerse de esa tal Rainbow para que su amor no detenga su odio, después de eso destruiré a todos y mi padre estará orgulloso

Alejandro: Me regreso a Equestria

**Mientras tanto**

?: El tiempo se acerca hijos míos

Minion: Pero señor, usted dijo que la personalidad amable; White no lo consideraba como hijo

?: Así es, pero no solo tuve una creación, tuve dos, un chico y una chica, envié a los dos al mundo de los humanos para que se hicieran novios y después de que el chico rompiera con la chica, ésta sacaría a su lado negativo para destruir ese mundo, cosa que Black no pudo porque el destruirá este mundo

Minion: Señor, su mente si que es malvada... comunicación con su sirviente

Sirviente: Mi lord, ya casi llego a Ponyville por su creación

?: Bien, recuerda que si se transforma en Black estás acabado

Sirviente: Comprendo

**En la mañana siguiente **

Rainbow y White junto con el resto de Ponyville se despertaron por un temblor (para los que viven en el suelo) junto a ruidos y un viento amenazador (para los que viven en el aire)

?: Yo soy Chaos

Chaos: Enviado por mi lord para la captura de su creación, su experimento

(Nota: Se me olvidó mencionar que después de la batalla contra Dark, Luna y Celestia borraron la memoria de todos excepto de las mane 6 de quien era realmente White)

Pueblo: ¿Chaos? ¿Creación? ¿Experimento?

Chaos: Bueno, ya que nadie sabe nada, tendré que destruirlos

Chaos comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía destruyendo edificios, quemando, destruyendo, casi como su nombre lo dice

White: Rainbow carga a Rarity hasta un lugar seguro, Fluttershy carga a Applejack hasta un lugar seguro y Pinkie, utiliza tus fuerzas anti física para llevar a Twilight de la casa de Fluttershy hasta un lugar seguro

Fluttershy y Pinkie: Entendido

Rainbow: ¿Y que harás tú?

White: Encargarme de Chaos

Rainbow: Pero aún no controlas bien a Black, es más, él te controla a ti

White: ¿Quién dijo que utilizaría a Black?

Cuando todas se fueron White se acercó a Chaos

White: Creo que me buscas a mí

Chaos: Así que, te decides mostrar, pensé que tendría que destruir todo el pueblo

White: Espero que ese único día de artes marciales me haya mostrado algo

White se puso en posición de batalla listo para lo siguiente. Mientras tanto en una cueva

White: ¿Cómo lo hice?

Pinkie: Bueno...

**Flashback de Pinkie**

Chaos estaba golpeando demasiado a White

Chaos: Me diviertes, hace mucho que no le daba una paliza a alguien desde hace años

**Fin**

Applejack: ¡Pinkie! Te olvidaste de una parte

**Flashback de Applejack**

Pasó un tiempo en donde Chaos se aburrió

Chaos: Ya me aburrí

Chaos le da un buen golpe en la nariz

(Gritos de White)

**Fin**

Applejack: Se te olvido la parte más importante, la parte donde provocan la hemorragia épica de la nariz de White

Rarity: No, yo creo que la parte más importante fue cuando le golpearon sus ojos

Rainbow: ¡Ya basta! Podrían dejar esto, que acaso no se dan cuenta que la parte más importante fue cuando Chaos golpeo los genitales de White

Pinkie: Oh sí

Applejack: Claro

Rarity: Tienes razón

Fluttershy: (Hablando demasiado bajo en la oreja de White, lo suficiente como para que nadie la escuche) ¿Realmente la quieres como novia? Porque yo sería una gran novia

White: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Oigan chicas, ya dejen descansar a White porque mañana le toca a Black pelear o no

White: No, Black me controlaría, además no está Celestia para devolverme a la normalidad

Rarity: Tranquilo, mañana ellas estarán aquí a tiempo para devolverte a tu forma original

White P: Si tan solo supieran que mi verdadera forma es Black

**¿Qué hago? **

**1. Tienen razón, Black es el único posible para detener a Chaos**

**2. No, Black es demasiado peligroso, debe de haber otra manera**


	8. La batalla contra Chaos

**Han elegido la opción 1: Debe de haber otra manera**

**Narración en tercera persona**

Black: Sabes que soy el único que puede derrotar a Chaos, así que libérame

White: ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué después de matar a Chaos destruyas a lo que queda de Ponyville y después continuar con el resto de Equestria?

Applejack: ¿Con quién hablas?

White: Con Black

Twilight: Debe de haber una manera de vencer a Chaos y Black es demasiado peligroso y los Elementos de la Armonía no funcionarían

Pensaron y pensaron, un silencio abrumador controlaba el ambiente, las cosas no se oían bien y de repente se escucharon pasos acercándose a la cueva

Fluttershy: ¿Quién será?

Rainbow: Tal vez sea Chaos

Applejack: Entonces pelearemos

Cuando de pronto salió Big Mac junto con su abuela, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo y Spike. Cada quien se fue a abrazar a su respectiva familia y conocidos

Big Mac: También me encontré a este pequeño amigo

Fluttershy: ¡Ángel!

Twilight: Lo tengo

Spike: ¿Qué tienes?

Twilight: La posible respuesta para vencer a Chaos. Tal vez...

White P: Mi... cabeza...

Twilight: Y si seguimos con el plan...

White: Es igual como a la de la fiesta

**Visión: **

Chaos: (Jodido) ¿En serio creíste que por haberme vencido significa que has vencido a mi lord?

White: Bueno, te vencí sin utilizar a Black

Chaos: De hecho, por una parte si lo hiciste ya que Black te prestó parte de sus poderes en forma de aura

**Fin**

White: ¡Ya se como vencer a Chaos!

Twilight: Yo ya dije como

Rainbow: Cállate Twilight, probablemente White ya sabe como

White: Voy a pedirle a Black que me dé algo de su poder

Rarity: Pero si utilizas a Black te puede controlar

White: Por eso solo utilizaré sus poderes, no le daré mi cuerpo prestado

Black: ¿Crees qué soy tonto? ¿Crees qué por qué no controlo aún tu cuerpo no pude ver la visión?

White: Escúchame Black, si no me prestas tus poderes, Chaos te asesinará también

Black: No estoy pendejo, mi padre mandó a Chaos para que regrese con mi padre para volver a su lado

**Visión repentina de lo que sucedía en ese momento**

Chaos: Espero que no les importe ponies que destruya su tienda Gore y de sufrimiento

¡KABOOM!

**Fin**

Black: ¡NOOOOOO! ¡PERRA MAL PARIDA! (Llorando) Te daré mis poderes con tal de que mates a ese hijo de puta

White: Suficiente, he ganado

**Con Chaos**

White: Chaos, vengo a partirte tu madre

Chaos: Que grosero, me siento tan ofendido

Chaos lanzó una bola de energía cuando del cuerpo de White salió un aura negra rodeándolo. White lo esquivó fácilmente, fue cuando una tipo especie de espina salió de su brazo como si fuera una navaja, también Chaos agarró dos espadas. Los dos hicieron un choque que los mandó hacia atrás, Chaos tomó impulso en el impacto de sus patas contra el edificio atacando, una espada le hizo un rasguño en la cara y la otra en la costilla enterrada.

White se quitó la espada y escupió algo de sangre, pero eso no lo detuvo por eso White le hizo un rasguño en la cara de Chaos, pero a Chaos no le importó y Chaos le lanzó una navaja a la pata de White cortándole una ligadura evitando que camine bien.

White: Mi pata... ¡Duele!

Chaos: No te quejes, yo he pasado por peores castigos, por ejemplo, ¿por qué crees que no tengo hijos?

White: Además de la cara de feo, las cortaduras, tu carácter y porque trabajas para el lado de mi padre

Chaos: Primero, mi lord no es tu padre, es de Black. Segundo, me castraron

White: Ouch, eso debió doler

White poco a poco comenzó a perder movilidad en la pata izquierda de atrás

Chaos: Ahora... ¡MUERE! Mi... cuerpo está... caliente y de-débil

White: Por fin, pensé que tardaría más

Chaos: ¿Qué?

White: El veneno que mata hasta al ser más obscuro, (lastima que solo lo podré utilizar solo una vez) el veneno que se encontraba en la espina que rozó tu cara

Chaos: Mierda... que inteligente

**Después de que Chaos y White hablaran de lo mismo que sucedió en la visión de White, todos los sobrevivientes salieron de sus escondites**

Palabras de casi todos los ponies: ¡Lo hizo! ¡Nos salvó! ¡Es increíble!

Celestia: ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Twilight: Es sobre White, él...

Celestia: ¡Él hizo esto! Sabía que sucedería después de que matara a su propia madre

White: ¿Qué? (Llorando) ¿Qué?

Applejack: Disculpe se majestad, ¿ha dicho que White mató a su madre?

Black: Oh si, claro, me acuerdo cuando le corté su cabeza

Luna: Cállate Black, además hermana has escuchado que White no fue el culpable

White: Así es yo no fui el... ¡escuchó a Black!

Celestia: Sí, escuchamos a Black, lo siento por haberte culpado tan solo es que... Black me trae recuerdos

Black: ¿Recuerdos? ¿Yo?

Luna: Todos los ponies fuera de aquí, vayan a reconstruir la aldea

Celestia: De mientras quiero a Twilight y sus amigas junto a White

Las mane 6 y White: Entendido

**En el castillo**

Celestia: ¿White? ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas en mi cuarto?

White: Con gusto su majestad

White y Celestia se fueron, mientras que Luna y las mane 6 comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia

Celestia: En primer lugar, alguien de la realeza, sea de otro castillo o no, no debe decirle a alguien más su majestad

White: ¿Realeza?

Celestia: Sí, realeza. Tu padre es el rey del infierno, aquí el rey del infierno no se llama Lucifer, aquí se llama Inferno Blood... además

White: ¿Además?

Celestia: Como sabrás yo me encargo de sacar el sol y mi hermana la luna

White: Sí

Celestia: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

White: 20

Celestia: ¿Quién crees que se encargaba de hacer la traslación de Equestria?

White: ¿Quién?

Celestia: Éramos tres hermanas realmente. La más mayor Pure Heart, yo la de en medio y Luna la menor. Pure era tu madre

White: Espera, dijiste que mi madre hacía la traslación de la tierra, también me dijiste que mi madre estaba muerta. Eso quiere decir que...

Celestia: Mis queridos ponies no conocen la nieve, solo los mayores de 20 años y la mayoría están muertos

White: Entonces, eso me hace...

Celestia: Mi sobrino y el siguiente de Luna en tomar el trono... Sal de ahí Rainbow, sé que nos estás espiando. Oh y otra cosa, no porque seas mi sobrino no significa que te quedarás en Equestria

White: Lo sé y...

Rainbow: Pero no es justo, su nacimiento fue aquí, eso se significa que él debe vivir aquí...

White: Tranquila princesa, lo acepto, en vez de quejarme haré todo lo posible para hacer merecer vivir aquí

**Continuará... **

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews, desde quejas, comentarios y sobre como puedo mejorar (nada de "te falta narración" primito) **


	9. Opción 2

**Ustedes eligieron la opción de que se convirtiera en Black**

**Narración en tercera persona**

White: Sabemos que la única manera de vencer a Chaos es que Black se encargue

Rainbow: Pero te controlará y lo sabes, además que no era la misión de Black volver a recuperar su cuerpo

White: Lo es pero es un riesgo que debo de tomar

Applejack: Acéptalo, destruirás Ponyville y Celestia tendrá una razón más para darte culpa

Pinkie: Yo digo que lo haga, será divertido ver tripas por doquier

Twilight: Pinkie ¿qué te dije sobre el Gore?

Pinkie: Qué hará a mi cerebro malo, me volveré adicta y lo mejor de todo disfrutaré

Twilight: ¡No! Te dije que el Gore hace agresivo a la gente y va matando neuronas con tanta violencia

Fluttershy: Pero es tan entretenido

Todos los presentes se quedaron con cara de "¿Qué?" al escuchar que Fluttershy una pony tan amable vea tanta violencia

White: No importa, yo me encargo

Rainbow: Por favor... regresa

White: Te lo prometo

White salió de ahí para enfrentarse a Chaos

White P: Mierda, la única forma para transformarme en Black ha sido a base de golpes

White: Oye Chaos, vengo a dejarte como la concha de tu madre

Chaos: Veo que has decidido venir, y ¿de donde salió ese insulto tan pendejo?

White: Mira pinche bola de mierda mal cagada, vete a chingar a tu puta madre, porque me la tiré anoche, esa pendeja gritaba cosas que tu padre se suicidó

Chaos:... (Con cara de -_-)... Sabes que nada más porque estás pendeja te joderé un poco menos

Chaos comenzaba a partirle las bolas a White tanto que sus ojos se volvieron rojo carmesí

Chaos: Por fin mi señor, que dice, ¿nos vamos de aquí?

Black: Pendejo, este cuerpo es mío pinche negro homosexual, sabes me gusta ver sangre

Chaos: Pero señor, mi lord dijo que...

Black: Iré, pero llegaré sin ti

Chaos: No puede hacerme esto. Yo le serví a su padre desde que... desde que usted estaba en pañales, antes de que lo mandaran a ese mundo asqueroso

Black: Y agradezco tu apoyo pero ni mi padre ni yo te necesitaremos

Chaos: En ese entonces no tendré piedad

Un aura obscura salió del cuerpo de Chaos y este cambió a la forma de terrestre a un pony demonio con alas obscuras como si fueran de dragón y terminaban en espinas

Chaos: Tiembla ante el verdadero Chaos, soy el semidiós de la desgracia

Black: Jajajajajaja, no me hagas reír, soy el hijo de un dios puro

White: ¿Qué?

Black: Calla y observa

La batalla comenzó, Chaos sacó fuego por la boca un fuego normal, fue cuando Black hizo lo mismo pero Black sacó fuego obscuro.

Cuando el fuego acabó Chaos sacó de la nada espadas demoniacas

Chaos: Este es la espada del hielo, te congela y hace a todos a excepción del portador lento y esta es la espada de la pesadilla, un veneno mortal hasta para un dios

Black: En serio ¿crees que me das miedo?

Black sacó cuchillas de su traje obscuro

Black: Ahora conoce al verdadero Black

El cuerpo de Black se lleno de escamas, las alas filosas se hicieron demasiado filosas, tenía garras y colmillos, su cuerpo se lleno de fuego negro

Chaos P: Mierda, si este es el verdadero poder del príncipe del infierno entonces no tendré oportunidad... a menos que... si el amor revierte el efecto entonces

Chaos se movió demasiado rápido que atrapó a Rainbow y la tenía sujetada

Chaos: Sé que aún sigues ahí White. Si no quieres ver a tu novia sufrir entonces ríndete

Black P: Sé que me puedes oír a través de mis pensamientos, seré honesto contigo, hagamos un trato

White: Te escucho

Black P: Hay una manera de separar nuestros cuerpos, yo me encargo de Chaos y tú salvas a tu chica

White: Como sé que no me traicionarás

Black: Fácil, yo me divierto, cuando acabe regresaré si mato a ponies sin obstáculos, sabes que me gusta la sangre, las tripas, los intestinos, todos esos espectáculos

White: Me das asco... pero solamente así puedo rescatarla

Black brilló y de pronto habían dos cuerpos brillosos. White golpeó a Chaos y Black se lo llevó lejos

Chaos: ¿Qué... qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Black: Me divertiré

Chaos P: ¿Acaso esto es el miedo?

Black desapareció por un tiempo y regresó manchado de sangre

White: Linda decoración. Ahora regresa

Black: ¿Y por qué hacerte caso a ti? Ahora soy libre, independiente. En serio ¿te creíste realmente que regresaría?

Twilight: Yo no. Por eso traigo esto

Twilight apareció junto a las demás y Rainbow se junto. Todas sacaron los elementos de la armonía

Black: ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Matarme?

Rarity: No pendejo, los elementos de la armonía curaron a Luna y te regresarán al cuerpo de White

Black: ¿Acabaron de explicaciones aburridas?

Fluttershy se acercó a Black y le dio una cachetada de las buenas

Fluttershy: Te detesto, mataste a muchos ponies... pero aún así, me gustan los chicos malos

Fluttershy le dio un beso en la boca a Black y todos inclusive Black se quedaron con cara de "WTF" y cuando acabó y vio a todas sus amigas se le quedaron viendo

Fluttershy: (Cough, cough) No es lo que parece

Applejack: Ajá

Las mane 6 comenzaron a utilizar los poderes de los elementos arrastrando a Black al cuerpo de White

**Sucede lo mismo que el capítulo pasado**

**Disculpen si algo sucede (tranquilos, el FANFIC no será eliminado) pero es que mi perrita de 6 meses de edad murió ayer, unas horas después de publicar el capítulo pasado **


	10. La cena

**Narración en tercera persona **

**Después de que Celestia habló con White, todos se reunieron**

Celestia: Muy bien, ocupamos una manera de vencer a Inferno

Twilight: Me imagino que los elementos no funcionarán

Luna: Así es, solo servirán para regresar a White

Pinkie: Tengo una pregunta Fluttershy

Fluttershy: ¿Cuál?

Pinkie: ¿Te gusta White o Black?

Fluttershy: (Enojada) ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Pinkie: Es que te espíe cuando te le estabas insinuando a White, tú sabes, cuando lastimaste a Twilight. Así como espíe completamente la escena de Rainbow besándose apasionadamente con White

White, Rainbow y Fluttershy: ¡¿Qué tu qué?!

Celestia: Eso no importa, no sabemos quien sigue, el poder del siguiente enemigo

**Mientras tanto**

Minion: Acaso ¿es otra parte de su plan que Chaos muriera?

Inferno: No, pero es tan solo un pequeño insecto a comparación de mí

Minion: Señor, recuperación completa, su mascota está lista

Dragón: Roar

Inferno: Bien mi mascota... ¡TRAEME VIVO O MUERTO A MI HIJO!

El dragón se va a Ponyville

**De regreso... **

**POV White**

Después de irnos, Rainbow y yo íbamos volando a casa mientras hablamos

White: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar algo?

Rainbow: ¿No escuchaste verdad?

White: ¿Sobre qué?

Rainbow: Mañana en la noche las princesas nos invitaron a una cena lujosa por el encuentro de el siguiente al trono después de la princesa Luna

White: ¿Me presentarán? No tengo sangre de gente de buenos modales

Rainbow: Yo odio los vestidos y tendré que utilizar uno para la fiesta. Aguántate

**Esa misma noche**

White: ¡Rainbow! ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!

Rainbow: Ya estoy lista

Cuando vi a Rainbow, traía un vestido blanco... se veía... hermosa. Se ve demasiada bella ¿por qué odiará tanto los vestidos?

Black: Creo que alguien está como un tomate

White: Cállate, que tu estabas peor después de que Fluttershy te besara

Black: Cállate, me agarró desprevenido

White: Cállate, te gustó

Black: Cállate, creo que alguien abajo despertó

White: Cállate, tú eres malo y te enamoraste de una pony tierna

Black: Cállate, tú te enamoraste de una pony agresiva y algo sádica

Rainbow: ¡Ya dejen de pelear, no sé de que tanto pelean pero son molestos! Mientras más rápido acabe la cena, más rápido me quito este vestido

**En la cena**

Cuando llegamos y nos sentamos, Celestia hablaba con un pony terrestre algo anciano y su Cutie Mark era dinero, con solo eso sé que era un pony de negocios

Celestia: White quiero presentarte a Richie, uno de los ponies más ricos y pura sangre de Equestria

Richie: Un gusto White Blood, si estás aquí es porque debes de ser importante

White: Bueno si...

Richie: El segundo nombre, Blood se me hace conocido

Rainbow: Amor ¿qué sucede?

White: (En voz baja) ¿Desde cuándo me llamas amor?

Rainbow: (Voz baja) Desde que le da más énfasis a la fiesta

Richie: Oh, la adorable Rainbow, una de las portadoras de la armonía. Dicen que usted es algo agresiva, desesperada, le gusta ganar

White: Con todo respeto señor pero no me gusta que le hablen así a mi novia

Richie: O si no ¿qué?

Fue cuando Celestia comenzó a pegarle a la copa de vino con la cuchara

Celestia: Buenas noches, gracias por estar aquí, vengo hoy a presentarles la rama de la familia. Primero soy yo la actual gobernante, después seguirá mi hermana luna, después seguirá mi sobrino

Blueblood: Ya tía, di mi nombre

Celestia: Mi sobrino que acabo de encontrar, White Blood

Al parecer eso hizo enojar al príncipe Blueblood ya que yo sería antes que él

Richie: Se... señor, por favor perdóneme por haber insultado a su pareja, no... no tenía idea de que usted.

Pony: ¡Un momento! Ese segundo nombre... se parece mucho al de... ¡Inferno Blood!

Celestia: Solo invité a los ponies a los que les tengo mucha confianza. Como se acordaran de mi adorable hermana mayor Pure Heart. Él es hijo de Pure e Inferno. Como sabrán, antes Inferno vivía antes con nosotros pero ahora todo eso cambió porque mi sobrino White es el único que puede derrotar a su padre. Los llamé aquí para que le brinden su apoyo. Hace poco un enemigo actualmente muerto por mí sobrino destruyó parte de Ponyville y ustedes tienen tanto dinero que...

Todos los ponies la interrumpieron diciendo "Por nuestras altezas lo que sea", ninguno se quejó. Solo Blueblood

Richie: Sabes, tengo una hija y quiero que esté segura, por eso quiero saber si puedes derrotar a vuestro padre para saber que ella estará a salvo

White: Claro que sí, cuente conmigo

Después de eso fui a la mesa asignada para mí y las mane 6

Applejack: Mira allá Rarity, es tu príncipe azul, Blueblood

Rarity: Él solo es alguien egoísta, grosero, perfecto para vomitar

Twilight: No se ve feliz

Luna apareció respondiendo

Luna: Eso es porque él pensaba que después de mí sería el heredero al trono

Pinkie: Tengo hambre

Rainbow: Y yo comezón, detesto este vestido

Applejack: Tú odias muchas cosas

Fue cuando salieron los meseros con enormes y deliciosos banquetes. Después de la cena, casi después de que todos se fueran

Celestia: Ya que eres un heredero al trono, si quieres puedes dormir en el castillo

White: No, gracias, tengo que acompañar a Rainbow

Celestia: Bueno, pero ten cuidado con cosas peligrosas

White: ¿Cómo?

Celestia: Dejar a Rainbow embarazada

White: (Sonrojado) ¿Qué? Ni siquiera hemos llegado a ese punto

Celestia: Solo decía, solo decía

**Continuará... **

**Digan comentarios, como mejorarme, recomendaciones. No olviden dejar su review**


	11. Unas merecidas vacaciones

**Gracias VioletGlow-56 por tu review de mejora. Ustedes también pueden ayudar, así su entretenimiento podría ser mejor**

**Narración en tercera persona **

- ¿No es genial? -dijo Rainbow emocionada

- ¿Qué? -dijo White de incrédulo

- Que Celestia tenga un castillo vacacional cerca de la playa y que nos haya invitado-contestó Rainbow

- Bueno si pero salimos mañana en la mañana-respondió White con flojera

- No importa, será genial despertarse algo temprano-dijo Rainbow aún emocionada

- Y a ti ¿qué mosco te picó? ¿eres tú Rainbow? -dijo White sorprendido

-Ja ja, muy gracioso. Aunque esto tal vez te responda que soy yo-lo último lo dijo Rainbow algo provocadora

- ¿Qué? -dijo sonrojado

Rainbow se acercó a White de manera provocativa e iba a besar a White cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido

- ¡PINKIE! ¡DEJA DE ESPIARNOS! -dijeron White y Rainbow a la vez

- Disculpen, ya pueden continuar, solo déjenme acomodarme en un lugar para que ya no me puedan ver-se escuchó la voz de Pinkie afuera

- Y te pido un favor... ¡Borra las malditas fotos! _gritó White molesto

- Pero, entonces fallaría en mi misión de día a día espiarlos...

- ¡Largo de mi casa! -interrumpió Rainbow

Cuando dejaron de escuchar sonidos y convencerse de que Pinkie se había ido, Rainbow regresó a su manera coqueta

- Ahora si, ¿en qué íbamos? -dijo Rainbow

- Rainbow, no sé si hacemos lo correcto, apenas llevamos 1 semana saliendo y la intensidad aumenta de como si fuera a meses, aparte...

White fue interrumpido por el beso desafiante de Rainbow, duraron unos minutos así

- ¿Qué-qué estaba diciendo-dijo White atontado por el beso

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Fluttershy **

- Mi querido angel, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí -dijo Fluttershy comportándose como militar

Angel solo se le quedaba viendo con cara de WTF

- Así es cabo angel, el obtener un beso de cualquiera de los dos... -dijo Fluttershy

-No sé a quien elegir; White es guapo, el elegido del bien y resultó ser príncipe, es decir, uno de los herederos, pero Black es un chico malo, le hace lo que se le de la gana, es el elegido del mal y es príncipe del infierno-pensó Fluttershy

- Tengo una idea...

**A la mañana siguiente**

- Como verán, no hay suficiente espacio, White ya sabe volar así que creó que sería buena idea que White, Rainbow y Fluttershy se vayan volando-dijo Twilight como si fuera la encargada de todo

- A mí no me gusta esperar a los lentos así que los veré allá -dijo Rainbow algo creída

- Bien, el plan va bien... -pensó Fluttershy

- Oye Rainbow ¿puedo hablar contigo? -dijo Pinkie

- Claro, ¿qué sucede? -dijo Rainbow

- No te recomiendo que le quites los ojos de encima a Fluttershy -le advirtió Pinkie

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó incrédula Rainbow

- ¿Por qué? Porque es una perra. Mira estas fotos-dijo Pinkie mientras le mostraba las fotos

Entre esas estaban la vez que Fluttershy besó a White, las otras eran anotaciones para deshacerse de Rainbow para quedarse con uno de los dos

- ¡Esa perra! -dijo enojada Rainbow

- Entonces Rainbow, ¿Ya te vas? -dijo White

Rainbow le tiró una cachetada

- ¿Por qué besaste a Fluttershy? -dijo enojada

- ¿Qué? -dijo White confundido

Rainbow le mostró las fotos de Pinkie

- Eso pregúntale a ella. Yo no tuve nada que ver... ella... ella tan solo me beso-dijo sonrojado

- Lo peor de todo es ¡Estás sonrojado! -dijo Rainbow sacando fuego por casi todo su cuerpo

- No... no es lo que parece-dijo White intentando defenderse

- Pero aún así... te amo -dijo Rainbow sonrojada

- ¿Qué pedo? Pinche bipolar - pensó White

- Eso te pasa por querer a una pony como ella -dijo sin sentimientos Black

- No comencemos con mamadas-dijo White intentando acabar con la discusión

**En el castillo en la **playa

- ¡Wow! Es perfecto y muy grande-gritó Applejack

- Y elegante-complementó Rarity

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo White? -dijo Celestia que apareció de pronto

- Si... tan solo no me espante así-dijo White asustado

- Mira como hay demasiados cuartos, cada uno tendrá el suyo propio, hasta Spike. Entonces pensé que en este pasillo las chicas y los chicos en aquél pasillo, mis sirvientes los escoltarán -dijo Celestia

Cuando cada uno tenía su propio cuarto, la puerta del cuarto de White tocaban

*Toc, toc, toc*

- Ya voy-gritó White

Cuando vio era Blueblood

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó White

- Bueno, como verás, quiero hablar con un semental, es decir hablar cosas de chicos con chicas, tal vez se enojen y Spike no cuenta porque no es pony y es sirviente de Twilight así que... -dijo Blueblood con cara de enemigo

- Pasa- dijo White interrumpiendo a Blueblood

Cuando Blueblood se puso cómodo comenzó la plática

- Imagínate a las chicas en traje de baño... sería algo bueno- dijo Blueblood

- Eres un pervertido- respondió enojado White

- Por favor piénsalo, tú y tu chica, ella en traje de baño... -dijo Blueblood con algún objetivo

White sacó a Blueblood de su cuarto

- Es mejor que no lo intentes, dame la cinta- dijo Celestia atrás de Blueblood

- ¿In... intentar qué tía? -respondió Blueblood asustado

- Hablo de acabar con el romance de White - dijo Celestia de manera seria agarrando con su magia la cinta destrozándola

Unas horas después, estaba White en el mar nadando a gusto junto a Spike. Entonces todas las mane 6 en traje de baño

- Yo... este... -decía difícilmente White

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca me viste en traje de baño? - decía Rainbow

- No sé por qué tengo tantos problemas si no utilizamos ropa todos los días - pensaba White

Todos y todas se pasaron un día normal divertido si contar la parte en que Fluttershy se le insinuaba a White y Rainbow se enojó

- ¿No te has metido a nadar en todo el día por Fluttershy? - preguntó White

- No. Como verás... yo... yo no sé nadar - dijo Rainbow triste

- Eres la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria pero ¿no sabes nadar? - preguntó White sin intentar herir los sentimientos de Rainbow

- Verás, mi padre y yo estuvimos algo distanciados, a mi madre no la conocí. Me quedé sola con mi papá y él estuvo trabajando para darme lo mejor - se justificaba Rainbow

- Entonces te enseñaré - dijo White

- ¿Qué? - dijo Rainbow

- Vamos, tú me enseñaste a volar, ahora me toca enseñarte - dijo White

Unas horas después mientras que Rainbow aprendía a nadar se sintió un enorme temblor

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó con miedo Twilight

Fue cuando llegó un soldado apurado

- Mi señor, mis ladies ... nos tenemos que ir ¡Ya! - dijo apurado el soldado

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Applejack

- Un dragón... ¡Nos ataca un dragón! Las princesas ya fueron escoltadas lejos - dijo el soldado

- Llévatelas de aquí - dijo White

- Pero mi señor, mis ordenes es sacarlo de aquí - dijo el soldado

- Y haces un buen trabajo, pero mi deber es que ellas salgan con bien - dijo seriamente White

- Pero mi señor... es peligroso puede, puede morir - dijo con miedo el soldado

- Estaré bien ahora llévatelas - dijo White

- Como quiera mi señor - dijo el soldado

- Por favor. Ven con nosotras- dijo Rainbow llorando

- (Cough, cough) - tosió Spike

- Bueno bueno nosotras y Spike -se corrigió Rainbow

- Sabes que si no lo detengo podría destruir Equestria y no me lo perdonaría si te lastiman. Además te prometo que regresaré - dijo White

Todas y Spike se fueron

- Sácame - dijo Black

- ¿Para que te escapes de nuevo? No - dijo White

- Hijo mío, no solo Black tiene poderes. Tú también, el poder de la luz está junto a ti. Tienes mi poder si no al doble. Debes de aprender a utilizarlo - se escuchó una voz del interior de White

- Debes de pensar en un sentimiento positivo fuerte - no terminó de decirlo cuando White tenía una armadura blanca brillante con una espada

- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó White

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La armadura de la esperanza y la espada de la luz?! Mi padre la destruyó cuando maté a mi madre - dijo Black enojado

- El elegido de la luz. La profecía dice que se encontrará al soldado con corazón más puro - dijo Pure Heart

- Pero ¿cómo fue invocada si soy principiante? - preguntó White

- Porque esta armadura solo puede ser invocada de dos maneras; la primera aprendiendo a controlarla y la segunda es cuando su portador está en peligro - concluyó Pure Heart

El dragón rojo cayó atrás de White

- Lo sabía, obtuvo la armadura amo - se escuchó una voz

- ¿Quién dijo eso? - preguntó White

- Yo... Espera. ¿Puedes entenderme? - dijo la voz atrás de él

- El dragón... ¿habla? - dijo White sorprendido

- Claro que hablo, aunque solo mi amo ha podido comunicarse conmigo - dijo el dragón

White saltó contra el dragón y comenzó a hacer rajadas al cuerpo del dragón pero era como intentar hacer un corte de papel a una roca

- Cuidado, la espada no funciona como crees, para utilizar la espada debes de no tener una mente sana, sin cosas impuras - dijo Pure Heart

- Mierda

- ¿Por qué hijo? - preguntó la madre

Mientras tanto en la mente de White habían imágenes de Rainbow Dash en posiciones demasiado calientes y algunas censuradas para el público

- ¡Deja de pensar en tu chica de esa manera! - gritó la madre

Pero era imposible, cada vez que Pure le decía a White que dejara de pensar en Rainbow, White pensaba en cosas más sucias

- ¿Qué le pasó a mi mente pura? - se preguntó White con las lágrimas chorreando

- Jajajajajaja, ¿este es el príncipe del infierno? - rió el dragón

- Ya... estoy... harto... de que... ¡Se burlen de mí! - gritó White

- No lo hagas, solo le estás dando poder y una forma para que Black se escape - le dijo Pure

Pero al parecer White no escuchó y sus ojos se volvieron rojos carmesí y su cuerpo se prendió en llamas para transformarse en Black

- Mmmmm, que rico odio - saboreaba Black

Black volteó su mirada hacia el dragón

- ¿Nos vamos ya mi mascota? - dijo Black

- Sí amo, su padre, es decir, mi amo lo espera -dijo el dragón de manera servicial

- Lo sabía, ¡no puedo confiar en ti! - gritó Rainbow Dash atrás de Black

- Cállate perra - dijo Black mientras agarraba del cuello a Rainbow

- Suel... tame... No... puedo... respirar - decía Rainbow mientras que su cuello se cerraba por la presión de los cascos de Black

- ¡Suéltala! - gritó White tomando parte del control de la pata izquierda golpeando la derecha para soltar a Rainbow

Cuando Rainbow se dio cuenta, un ojo era el ojo de Black y otro el de White

- Aprovecharé el cuerpo de Black - dijo White que controlaba parte del cuerpo de Black

White aprovechaba cada instante para dar golpes al dragón, algo difícil pero lo hizo, no lo mató pero si lo hirió suficiente

- ¡Sal de mi cuerpo! ¡Urgh! - se quejaba Black mientras se sacaba el ojo de White

Cuando se lo sacó, comenzó a salir un chorro de sangre. El dragón aprovechó esto para escapar al castillo

**En el castillo**

- Mierda - se quejaba el dragón de lo adolorido que estaba

- Alto ahí engendro - dijo Blueblood apuntando con una espada

El dragón escuchaba que venían soldados

- Me voy, pero me iré al infierno contigo - dijo el dragón lanzando la espada lejos y agarró a Blueblood y se fue con su amo

Mientras tanto en la playa estaba ya el cuerpo normal de White (sin contar que ya no tiene ojo) desmayado, llegaron soldados a ayudar a White y a Rainbow Dash

**En el infierno**

- Amo, la misión de traer a Black fue fallida, pero la misión de Blueblood está completada - dijo el dragón sin orgullo

- Por una parte pensaré en tu castigo pero en otra parte, estoy orgulloso de ti que hoy recibirás tu comida favorita en lo que te recuperas... almas de ponies y humanos sufriendo - dijo Inferno sin sentimientos

- Tú debes de ser Blueblood - dijo Inferno

- Sí ¿y qué? - preguntó enojado Blueblood

- He visto como mi hijo te quitó el derecho al trono en Canterlot... pero... ¿Qué pasaría si te presto poder para que traigas a mi hijo ante mí y a cambió quitaré a Celestia para que no tengas que esperar a que Celestia y Luna les pase algo y gobernarás Equestria para siempre ¿qué dices? - sonó con vencedor Inferno

Blueblood pensó demasiado

- Trato - dijo Blueblood

Fue cuando de la mano de la pata de Inferno salió obscuridad que rodearon a Blueblood transformándolo en un pony algo demoniaco que después regresó a la normalidad

- Listo, te puedes convertir y volverte a la normalidad las veces que quieras

**Mientras en el castillo de verano**

*Toc, toc*

- Ya voy - dijo White

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto se encontró a Rainbow

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche - preguntó White

- No puedo dormir, ocupo a alguien que me brinde calor, un semental que duerme en esta habitación - dijo Rainbow

- Pasa y ponte cómoda - dijo White

- Sabes ¿no sabía que las partes que pierdes las recuperas? - dijo Rainbow

- Yo tan poco - dijo White mientras movía su nuevo ojo

Los dos rieron y platicaron en la noche y cuando les dio sueño, los dos se acostaron a dormir

- Descansa mi querido White, descansa - decía Fluttershy mientras veía lo que hacían a través de una cámara que puso en el cuarto de White

**Continuará... **

**Fin del capítulo de hoy, si no les agrada algo, si quieren ver algo más, si quieren que mejore, por favor dejen su review **


	12. ¡Bienvenido a casa ¿familia?

**Narración en tercera persona **

**Sueño de White y base de Inferno (Va a ver una parte en el que se van a juntar las preguntas**

- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntaba algo enojado White

- Aquí mi niño - respondió Pure

- Quiero saber más cosas como ¿La leyenda? ¿Cómo puedo sacar una armadura que ni siquiera conocía si mi mente ya no es pura? - preguntaba desesperado White

- Estaba pensando en no decirte, pero al final lo descubrirás - decía con pena la madre por el futuro de su hijo

- Estoy listo para saberlo - dijo con seguridad White

- La verdadera batalla final no es ustedes contra su padre - dijo la madre con una lágrima en su ojo

- Entonces ¿usted no tiene nada que ver mi lord? - preguntaba el minion

- No. La verdadera batalla final será... entre ustedes dos - dijo con pena de que su hijo bueno muera

- ¿Una batalla entre White y Black hasta la muerte? - preguntó el minion

- Así es - dijo Inferno

- Comprendo pero... ¿qué tiene que ver con la armadura? - preguntó White

- Esa armadura tiene que ver con la leyenda, millones de siglos antes de que nacieran Celestia y Luna... esas cuñadas tan perras - dijo Inferno

**Narración de Pure e Inferno**

Hace millones de siglos de que las tres princesas nacieran para gobernar Equestria el mal se apoderaba de Equestria. El gobernante era alguien poderoso, despiadado, asesino y cruel, mataba a los ponies por diversión, el mundo estaba en llamas, sin ninguna esperanza, el gobernante obtenía su poder de la obscuridad, tenía todo, su mundo, esclavos, hacer sus deseos sin que lo detengan.

Años después de tanta agonía en Equestria apareció él. Alguien con corazón puro, con la armadura de la esperanza, una armadura única con el poder soportar cualquier objeto o ser viviente con malas intenciones, todos le llamaron "El héroe de Equestria" se decía que solo el dueño de la armadura podía invocarla las veces que quisiera. Así comenzó la rebelión en contra del mal, el héroe no quería que Equestria se levantara en armas por la razón de que pueden salir lastimados.

Pero aún así lo tomaron como líder y pelearon a su lado, la batalla se tornó en el aire, cada uno de los dos combatientes tenían el poder de invocar, esa batalla fue de dragones. El caballero obscuro tenía un dragón rojo justo con el que peleó contra White y el otro tenía un dragón azul. Al final el héroe tomó la cabeza del gobernante decapitándolo y mostrando a Equestria de como la miseria había terminado.

Después de la batalla, el pueblo quiso poner al héroe como gobernante, pero el héroe rechazó la oferta y se fue en donde nadie lo pudiera molestar.

**Fin de la narración **

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo madre? - preguntó White

- Tiene que ver con que tú vida pasada era la del "Héroe de Equestria" y que por eso la armadura fue invocada - dijo la madre

- Por eso tengo que asegurarme que la historia no se vuelva a repetir de esa forma. ¡Black debe de ganar! - gritó Inferno

**Después de eso, algo despertó a White**

- Debe de ser el portal, justo en el momento oportuno en el que mis padres y mi hermana regresan - dijo White atravesando el portal

Alejandro despertó en su cama

- Ya regresé familia - dijo algo fuerte Alejandro

Nadie contestó

- ¿Familia? - se preguntó algo agitado Alejandro

Al no encontrarlos, Alejandro salió de su casa y se topó con que su pequeña ciudad tranquila estaba destruida

- ¿Qu-qué mierda pasó aquí? - preguntó Alejandro

- Creo que yo te puedo responder - respondió una voz misteriosa

Cuando Alejandro se volteó atrás de él vio una chica algo malvada

- Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso es mi hermanito Blackie? - dijo la chica

- Te dije que no me volvieras a decir así Silver - dijo molesto Black

- ¿Silver? ¿Qué carajo pasó aquí? ¿Dónde esta mi novia? - preguntó Alejandro

- ¿Quién carajo crees que es Silver? - dijo enojado Black

- Tal parece que no estás feliz de verme después de tantos años - dijo Silver con una cara de tristeza actuada

- ¿Don-dónde está mi familia? - preguntó Alejandro con miedo a la respuesta

- ¿Acaso es esta pareja de ancianos? - dijo Silver agarrando los cadáveres de los padres de Alejandro

- ¿Los... los...

- Los maté, sí, todo por proteger a esa niñita que terminé evaporizando su alma y cuerpo - interrumpió Silver

- Perra... PERRA... ¡ERES UNA PERRA! - gritó Alejandro de que su familia adoptiva que lo cuido habían sido asesinados, fue cuando de tanto odio salió Black

- De nada hermanito. Lo que no pudiste hacer en tantos años, yo lo hice en unos minutos - dijo Silver de forma creída

- Sí, sí, gracias - dijo Black en forma humana

- Así que este es mi cuerpo de humano - dijo Black moviendo sus articulaciones

- ¿Cómo va la invasión en Equestria? - preguntó Silver

- Iba bien, o al menos hasta que mi otra parte encontró la manera de invocar la armadura - decía Black no muy orgulloso

- Entonces... ¿Seguirás con tu misión de dominar este mundo para mi padre? - preguntó Black

- Así es Blackie, mi misión aún no acaba, nada más exterminé este pueblucho cualquiera - decía Silver con orgullo

- Creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, después de todo, mi otra parte vino por su familia... - dijo Black mareado

- Maldita... perra

- ¿Disculpa Blackie? - preguntó Silver algo extrañada

- Yo... no lo... dije... - dijo Black

- Comprendo ¿Alejandro? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó Silver

- Púdrete en el infierno maldita zorra de mierda - insultó Alejandro (aunque nunca insultaría bien)

- Sabes lo bien que me pasé con tu hermanita, nos divertimos tanto que lloraba y decía "Por favor Alejandro sálvame" aunque ella sabía que tú no estabas aquí y sobres como poco a poco le fui cortando sus hermoso deditos... ¿Blackie? ¿Estás llorando? - dijo Silver

- No soy... yo, mi cuerpo... me quema... - decía Black con dolor

- Verás lo que se siente sufrir, yo... te haré sufrir asquerosa perra - dijo Alejandro

- ¿Y como lo vas a hacer? - preguntó Silver burlándose

- Corre... la vez pasada... él controló mi... cuerpo e hirió a mi dragón - dijo Black

Todo fue muy tarde porque no terminó cuando el cuerpo de Black se fue disparado a Silver golpeándola en un costado, después en el riñón acabando en el pulmón.

Silver escupió algo de sangre

- Discúlpame Blackie, pero si tengo que sobrevivir... - dijo Silver

- Protégete, golpéame todo lo posible - dijo Black

Silver no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a golpear a Black; después de todo al golpear el cuerpo de Black golpeaba el cuerpo de Alejandro. Después de un tiempo Alejandro comenzaba a dar golpes con los puños de Black.

El tiempo pasó y al final Alejandro salió victorioso

- No celebres aún, porque yo maté a todo lo que era importante para ti en este mundo y Blackie se encargará de ti en Equestria - dijo Silver

- ¿Cómo sabes sobre Equestria? - preguntó Alejandro mientras que ya dominaba su cuerpo otra vez

- Tonto, yo nací en Equestria junto a mi Blackie - decía Silver

- En primer lugar no soy tuyo, en segundo lugar... - no terminó Black porque una bomba de humo cayó en donde estaba Silver y desapareció

- Cuando regresemos a Equestria quiero que me digas todo sobre Silver - dijo Alejandro

**Ya en Equestria**

- ¿Por qué lloras White? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo del pasillo? - preguntó Rainbow

- Rain... bow - dijo White abrazándola y llorando

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Rainbow

- No. Regresé un tiempo a mi mundo... - dijo White todo esto llorando

- ¿Y no estás feliz de haber vuelto a ver tu mundo adoptivo? - preguntó Rainbow

- Hoy regresaban mis padres junto a mi hermanita y... y... ¡los mataron! - dijo White llorando abrazando a Rainbow y las últimas dos palabras los dijo y lloró como nunca

- ¡¿Quién?! - preguntó Rainbow sorprendida

- Una... tal... Silver... hermana de... Black - dijo White entre cortado por su llanto

Todos veían con tristeza porque estaba sucediendo en un pasillo y no en un cuarto

- Mi... hermanita me creía un héroe que la salvaba de todo y ahora... - volvió a llorar

Unas horas después de que White se calmó

- Ahora sí, habla - dijo White seriamente

- No me queda de otra. Como viste nuestro padre se llama Inferno Blood, tú y yo nos llamamos Blood, entonces si mi madre se llamaba Pure Heart, entonces se llamaría Silver Heart - explicaba Black

- Pero ella es el lado negativo de mi novia en el mundo de los humanos - dijo White seguro

- Lo era, o por lo menos hasta que le dijiste de "¿por qué seguimos saliendo?" - dijo Black

- Pero entonces... en otras palabras ¿estuve saliendo con mi propia hermana? - pregunto White

- Si lo quieres ver de esa manera... entonces sí - dijo Black

- Entonces ¿ya tenías novia cuando nos conocimos? - se escuchó una voz atrás de White

- ¡Un momento! Esa voz es como la de... ¡RAINBOW! - pensó White

Cuando White se volteó vio a Rainbow junto a Fluttershy

- ¿Entonces Fluttershy tenía razón sobre tu vida? Y si es así ¿por qué comenzaste a tener una relación conmigo si tenías ya a alguien? - preguntó Rainbow llorando

- No comprendes, por eso acabé con esa relación - se justificaba White

- Adiós White - dijo Rainbow volteándose llorando y se fue

-Ves, si hubieras salido conmigo esto no hubiera sucedido - dijo Fluttershy

- ¡Cállate perra! ¡Acabaste con mi única relación funcional! - gritó White

Al parecer todas oyeron la parte nada más del insulto

- A mi amiga no le gritas, pendejo - dijo Applejack golpeándolo algo fuerte

- Ven Fluttershy, no le hagas caso a este... señor - dijo Rarity enojada

White corrió enojado hasta su cuarto en donde se encerró por horas

*Toc, toc, toc*

- ¿Quién? - dijo White sin ganas

- Yo, Twilight, ¿podemos hablar? - preguntó Twilight

- Está bien, pasa - dijo White quitándole el seguro a la puerta

Ya adentro Twilight comenzó a hablar

- Tranquilo, sé todo, como Fluttershy provocó que Rainbow se enojara contigo, yo estuve en su casa antes de que Chaos llegara con muchos planes para que acaben. Es más, ella se hace la inocente cuando le conviene - dijo Twilight

- ¿Por ejemplo? - preguntó White

- Por ejemplo cuando le dije sobre como le gustabas y apretó un botón en donde me golpeaba la cama mientras mis huesos se rompían y dijo "Yo... yo no hice nada... cuando llegué ella... ella" y comenzó a llorar falsamente - dijo Twilight

White nada más se veía deprimido, el acabar con su relación que era lo único que le quedaba después de haber perdido a su familia adoptiva

- Mira, si te sirve de consuelo, creo que si hablas con Rainbow todo puede regresar a la normalidad, y aprovechar a Pinkie con su cámara espía para delatar a Fluttershy - dijo Twilight sonriendo

- Sí, muchas gracias Twilight... eres una gran amiga - dijo White corriendo hacia el cuarto de Rainbow

- Ahora a hablar con Pinkie - dijo Twilight

- Sí, dime - dijo Pinkie que apareció atrás de Twilight

- ¡A la mierda! - gritó Twilight saltando

Mientras afuera del castillo se vio un punto morado que rompió el techo y salió volando

**Mientras tanto con Rainbow y White**

Rainbow estaba en un balcón del castillo, apreciando la vista del mar

- Sabes, realmente no estoy enojada contigo, tan solo quería que de tu boca me lo dijeras - dijo Rainbow sin voltear

- Lo siento, yo debí... un momento ¿ya sabías que tenía una relación? - preguntó White

- Celestia me advirtió - dijo Rainbow

- Creo que a esto se refería mi madre con "Cuidado con la pegaso amarilla" - dijo White

- Escucha, nuestra relación necesita algo más de tiempo, nada más llevamos dos semanas, además creo que después de esto necesitaré tiempo así que... terminamos, pero eso no significa que en un futuro podamos volver- dijo Rainbow dando su último beso de aquella relación

- Esperaré con ansias hasta entonces - dijo White

- Oh al diablo con esto - dijo Rainbow besando apasionadamente a White

- Entonces, ¿regresamos? - preguntó White cortando el beso

- Sí, tan solo hay que encargarnos de esa perra de Fluttershy - dijo Rainbow continuando con el beso

- Pinkie ya está en eso - dijo White continuando con el beso

**Mientras tanto con Celestia y Luna**

- Hay algo que me preocupa hermana - dijo Luna

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Celestia

- No he visto a Blueblood desde el ataque del dragón - dijo Luna

- Debe de andar baboseando por ahí - dijo Celestia

- ¿Me hablabas tía? - preguntó Blueblood

- Ves, te dio dije, andaba de tonto por ahí - dijo Celestia

- Siguete burlando porque pronto tu trono será mío y tú cráneo mi corona - pensó Blueblood

**Regresando con Twilight y Pinkie **

- Pinkie ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte? No rompas la física. No sabes el tiempo y esfuerzo de los científicos para descubrir todas las leyes que rompes - dijo Twilight

- Demasiadas, tantas como nunca ir a una fiesta - dijo Pinkie

- Bueno, no importa que esto te aburra pero... tengo una misión para ti - dijo Twilight

Pinkie al escuchar la palabra misión comenzó a saltar alrededor

- Que bien, una misión ¿habrá sangre, muerte, destrucción? Porque si es así estoy preparada - dijo Pinkie sacando una bazoka y disparándola al mismo tiempo

¡KABOOM!

Nada más se veía en el cuarto una Twilight y una Pinkie negras por la explosión y Twilight tenía una pequeña flamita en el pelo y Twilight con cara de ¿WTF?

- Cough cough, ¿de dónde mierda sacaste un arma de ese calibre? - preguntó Twilight

- Digamos que de cumpleaños me regalaron unas flores y digamos que les hice unas modificaciones - dijo Pinkie

- ¡¿Cómo carajo convertiste unas inofensivas flores en un arma explosiva?! - preguntó Twilight

- Hay cosas que no tienes que saber - dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba en el techo colgada de cabeza

- Bueno, lo importante es tu misión. Qué es...

**Continuará... **

**Disculpen pero quería hacer dos cosas**

**1. Hacer más largo el capítulo **

**2. Hacer un especial porque este viernes 30 de mayo cumplo años**

**La razón por la cual no lo voy a hacer es porque tengo que salir de viaje y escribir sería casi imposible. Se los voy a compensar, cuando regrese intentaré hacer un capítulo más largo y darme tiempo para un especial**

**Nos vemos... **


	13. ¡¡¡Especial cumpleaños!

**Bienvenidos al especial por mi cumpleaños, espero que se diviertan**

**(Nota: White y yo no tenemos la misma edad) **

**POV White**

Por fin pasó el tiempo, nos fuimos del castillo vacacional a Ponyville. Debo admitir que Rarity y Applejack no han querido saber nada de mí, lo que han planeado Twilight junto a Pinkie aún no ha salido a la luz. Creo que hubiera sido mejor pedir disculpas a joder fuertemente a Fluttershy. Lo más importante es... hoy es mi cumpleaños, no quiero saber nada de esto porque me recuerda a esas personas que se esforzaron a criar a un chico que no los pudo salvar, ni menos vengar. Me recuerda a mi hermana de tan solo 7 años de edad sobre como me levantaba en mi cumpleaños, los regalos que ella sola hacía.

Ahora no me queda nada en el otro mundo, hoy cumplo 20 años, también me preocupa Black ¿acaso tendrá un plan para nuestro cumpleaños? Pero la pregunta mayor es ¿Pinkie hará una fiesta con demasiado desmadre? ¿Saldré ileso de la fiesta?

**Narración en tercera persona **

- Buenos días mi bello príncipe, feliz cumpleaños - dijo Rainbow despertando a White

- No te tenías que acordar - dijo White

- No seas aguafiestas. Adivina, Pinkie hará una fiesta ¿no es genial? - dijo Rainbow

- Sin contar que todos se van a poner pedotes, yo creo que sí - dijo White

- ¿Te irás a disculpar con Rarity y Applejack por gritarle a esa perra? - preguntó Rainbow algo enojada

- Tengo que - dijo White levantándose de la cama

White se dirigió a la casa de Rarity a pedir una disculpa

-... por eso vengo a pedir una disculpa por haberle gritado a Fluttershy - dijo White apenado

- Tranquilo, ya me contó Twilight que Blueblood te drogó ese día - dijo Rarity

- ¡¿Qué Twilight hizo que?! - gritó White

- Así es así que me fui a quejar con Celestia

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot **

Se veía a Celestia pateando a Blueblood sacándolo o desterrándolo del castillo

- ¡Y no vuelvas! - se escuchó la voz

- No solo me quitaste mi herencia... ¡TAMBIÉN HICISTE QUE ME DESTERRARAN! - gritó Blueblood

Después de lo sucedido con Rarity, White fue con Applejack

- Oye Applejack... venía a...

- A disculparte por gritar a Fluttershy. Rarity me dijo lo sucedido. Claro que te perdono - dijo Applejack sonriendo

- Bueno, me imagino que irás a mi fiesta que va a hacer Pinkie - dijo White

- Claro. Por cierto, es por la casa - dijo Applejack pasándole unas cuantas manzanas

- Gracias - agradeció White

- Aunque comience a detestar a Fluttershy pero todo esto hará que se separe de sus amigas que con dificultad ha hecho - pensó White dirigiéndose a la casa de Fluttershy

**En la casa de Fluttershy **

*Toc, toc, toc*

- Ya voy - dijo Fluttershy

- ¿Sí?... ¿White? ¿Vienes a destruir mi reputación? - preguntó Fluttershy arrepentida

- No, vengo a invitarte a la fiesta que va a hacer Pinkie por mi cumpleaños - dijo White con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿En serio? ¿A mí? - preguntó Fluttershy

- No quiero que esto destruya la relación entre tú y yo y tú y tus amigas - dijo White

Esa noche en la casa de Rainbow

- ¡¿Qué tú invitaste a quién?! - gritó Rainbow

- Ya te lo dije, Fluttershy fue una de tus gran súper amigas, me contó que tú la ayudaste en la academia. No quiero destruir esa amistad que alguna vez fue tan poderosa - dijo White

- Solo la trataré como amiga porque tu me lo pediste - dijo Rainbow

- Vámonos ya a la fiesta - dijo White y agarró la mano de Rainbow

Pero de pronto le comenzó a doler la cabeza y le entró una visión

Estaba White herido ante Black, de alguna manera sus cuerpos fueron separados

- Por fin, mi momento llegó - dijo Black triunfoso

Black sacó una espada para enterrárselo a White pero de pronto Rainbow se puso en pose de escudo sacándole sangre

Cuando White terminó la visión serio cuenta que pronto todo acabaría y así era, era su vida o la de Rainbow en juego

**En la fiesta**

Como de costumbre todos estaban pedotes hasta White y Fluttershy

**En la mañana siguiente**

- Mi cabeza... ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago en la cama de Rainbow? Y ¿Por qué hay sangre en... la cama? Eso significa que... tal vez Rainbow y yo... anoche - dijo White asustado

- Por fin despertaste - dijo Applejack

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche? - preguntó White

- No sé pero... ¿por qué hay sangre en la cama de Rainbow? Un momento... tú y ella ¿acaso cogieron? - preguntó Applejack espantada

- No sé, no recuerdo nada - dijo White con cara de inocencia

- Entonces tenemos que investigar - dijo Applejack

Los dos salieron a buscar a los demás porque no estaban en la casa de Rainbow

- No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para llegar a la casa de Rainbow, tuve que utilizar una catapulta, más las veces que caí por tocar las nubes, ya sabes, los pegasos son los únicos que pueden tocar las nubes - dijo Applejack

Y así continuaron hasta que encontraron a Rarity con un florero atorado en la cabeza aún dormida

- ¿Por qué mierda tiene un florero en la cabeza? - preguntó White

- No lo sé pero al parecer ensuciamos y destruimos algo de Ponyville - dijo Applejack

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó White

- No lo sé tal vez porque en una casa dice con graffiti "" Pinkie Rules" "White w/h" (was here) y otras mierdas más sin contar la casa de Pinkie en llamas - dijo Applejack sarcásticamente

- Oh no... escóndete, al parecer vienen ponies con trinches y antorchas - dijo White

Los dos se escondieron entre unas hierbas

- Mierda me olvidé de Rarity - dijo Applejack

- Nos vemos en casa de Twilight - dijo White

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Applejack

White salió de las hierbas sin que lo vieran y gritó

- Oigan, ¿me buscaban?

- Es él, atrápenlo - grito un pony

Después de una persecución épica, White se dirigió a la casa de Twilight

- ¡¿Twilight!? ¡¿Está Applejack aquí?! - dijo White intentando recuperar aire

- Aquí estoy junto a Spike, Twilight duerme - dijo Applejack

- Después de que veía que Twilight no regresaba fui a buscarla y me encontré con Twilight noqueada por tanto alcohol - explicó Spike

- ¿No has visto a Rainbow, a Pinkie o a Fluttershy? - preguntó White

- Nada más me preocuparía la primera y la tercera, Pinkie siempre desaparece y ante la pregunta creo que Fluttershy se dirigía al bosque - dijo Spike

- Al bosque, gracias - dijo White corriendo a la puerta pero Rarity se despertó

- Mi cabeza... ¿por qué está tan obscuro? - preguntó Rarity

- Tranquila, yo te ayudo - dijo Spike

- ¿Por qué estás sonrojado?... Oh, ya vi - dijo White con una cara de te descubrí

- Cállate - dijo Spike mostrando .l.

Al final pudieron sacar la cabeza de Rarity del florero y los tres ponies se dirigieron al bosque mientras Spike cuidaría de Twilight. Cuando los tres llegaron al bosque vieron a Fluttershy aún afectada por el alcohol

- Mis grandes amigas *Hick* quiero contarles un gran secreto *Hick* - dijo Fluttershy

- ¿Qué es amiga? - preguntó Rarity

- Yo *Hick* soy una vil perra *Hick* jajajaja verán, todo este tiempo he estado engañado a todos... *Hick* me enamoré de Black... pero no de White... yo hice que Rainbow y White terminaran pero fue por un periodo corto *Hick* tan solo quería enojar a White y sacar a Black y convertirme en la reina del inframundo junto a mi amado *Hick* pero shhhhhh, no le digan a Applejack o Rarity - dijo Fluttershy

Applejack y Rarity se quedaron con cara de "¿Qué mierda acabo de oír?" pero de pronto...

- Grabado y listo - dijo Pinkie

Oye, déjame terminar lo que digo y en primer lugar ¿podrías dejar de romper la física

- No, además ¿por qué no te vas a la mierda? - dijo Pinkie insultándome

Un momento ¿por qué leí lo último?

- Por qué estás pendejo

Te puedo borrar de la historia ¿sabes?

- Inténtanlo

Computadora, desactiva la historia de Pinkie

*Desactivando*

*Error 404, Pinkie es más fuerte que tú, valiste mierda*

*Explosión en 3... 2... 1... *

Continúen la historia en lo que intento que la computadora no explote

- Pinkie ¿qué hacías en el árbol? - preguntó Applejack

- Grababa para descubrir a esa farsante - Pinkie se justificó

- Pero entonces...

*¡BOOOOOM! *

Cough, cough disculpen

*Sin señal*

Mierda, no contaba con la habilidad de Pinkie. Computadora reiníciate

*Reiniciando*

*Completado, seguir con la historia*

- Pero entonces ella nos engañó - dijo Rarity

- Después le echamos la culpa, ahora tenemos buscar a Rainbow - dijo White

- Eso no es necesario - dijo Rainbow saliendo del mismo árbol

Después de un tiempo, se quedaron White y Rainbow solos

- Oye Rainbow... - dijo White incómodamente

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Rainbow

- En tu cama... hay sangre así que... - dijo White

- A eso, ya la mandé a lavar... disculpa por la cama - dijo Rainbow

- Pero entonces... - dijo White

- Tú sabes, Pinkie se alocó y digamos que te dio un botellazo de vino y te noqueó y al parecer no te cerró bien la herida y sangraste - dijo Rainbow

White se apuntó con una pistola a la cabeza

- Me agrada como va terminando el especial - dijo White

Pero un beso de Rainbow hizo que se le cayera la pistola

- ... Bueno, creo que así me agrada más la historia - dijo White mientras Rainbow por fin se iba a entregar a White

- Me agrada cada vez más - dijo White

Y cuando todo iba caliente...

- Apareció Pinkie y volvió a noquear a White de la misma manera que antes - dijo Pinkie con una botella interrumpiéndome

**Fin del especial**

**Lo siento... Pinkie me tiene amenazado con una bazooka... dejen sus reviews y yo me encargo de sobrevivir... **

***KABOOM***


	14. ¿Los verdaderos sentimientos de Black?

**¿Narración** **en** **tercera** **persona? **

- Bueno, ahora me toca narrar la historia ¿no es así narrador?

Mmmmmmm mmmm

- Lo siento, la cinta en tu boca no me deja oírte, bueno soy Pinkie Pie y yo me encargaré de la narración de este capítulo - dije yo

- Pero sin botellazos en la cabeza - me dijo White

- Ok, lo pensaré

**Narración en Pinkie persona**

- Oye Rainbow, sobre lo que sucedió anoche antes de que Pinkie me noqueara - dijo White

- ¿Si?... - dijo Rainbow

- No quisieras, no sé, tal vez continuar... - dijo White

- Sigue soñando, anoche perdiste tu regalo de cumpleaños, espera un año más sin que Pinkie te chingue - dijo Rainbow con cara de troll face

- Computadora, dale a White orejas de gato, nariz de perro, ojos altones, y ponlo de color rosa

*Confirmado

- ¡Pero que mierda me pasó!. - se escuchó el grito de White afuera de la casa de Rainbow

- Bien, ahora has un agujero debajo de White y quítale sus alas

*Confirmado

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - gritó White mientras caía

Suficiente, ¡quítate!, no sabes dirigir bien una historia. Computadora, regresa todo a la normalidad

*Se necesita clave

¿Clave?

* Sin clave no hay servicio

Eeeeeh, ¿cupcakes?

* Primera contraseña

¡Primera!... ¿fiesta?

* Segunda contraseña

¡¿Hay más?!

- Fiesta... ¿dónde?

¡Aaaaah! ¡Pinche acosadora de mierda!

* Tercera contraseña. Acceso

... ¿Esa era la contraseña?

- Sí y... adiós

Computadora regresa todo a la normalidad, antes de que White se transformara

* Aceptado

**Narración en tercera persona **

**En la casa de Fluttershy **

Se encontraban Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy, las dos primeras se quedaban viendo a Fluttershy

- Ya, está bien, ¿me perdonan? - dijo Fluttershy triste

- No podemos enojarnos contigo, después de todo eres nuestra amiga - dijo Applejack abrazando a Fluttershy

- Así es, te queremos mucho - dijo Rarity abrazando a las dos

- Entonces... ¿me perdonan?

- Con nosotros no - dijo Rarity

- Con White y Rainbow - dijo Applejack

**En la casa de Rainbow**

* Toc, toc*

- ¿Por qué tan triste? - preguntó Rainbow mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta

- Me estaba acordando de mi familia antes que... - White no quiso acordarse

Al abrir la puerta estaba Fluttershy

- Hola... ¿puedo pasar? - preguntó Fluttershy

- Claro - dijo Rainbow sin rencor

- Vine a... pedir disculpas. Sin trucos, sin trampas ni nada - dijo Fluttershy

- Ven amiga. Este tonto, este tarado nos hizo pelear, después de todo hay dos en un cuerpo - dijo Rainbow abrazando a Fluttershy

- Tan solo fue por la noche en que encontré a Black y lo siento Black, pero deben de saberlo - dijo Fluttershy

- ¿Qué debemos saber? - preguntó White

- Es sobre aquella noche, la noche en la que conocí a Black...

**Narración de Fluttershy **

Iba paseando en la noche, White llevaba pocos días en Equestria, antes de que lo besara.

Fue cuando vi una silueta sobre un edificio, se veía algo malvado pero aún así llegue a ver si estaba bien, era obvio que era Black, pero antes no lo conocía bien, parecía que vigilaba en la noche

- Oye tú ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Fluttershy

- Es raro que un ser viviente se atreva a dirigirme la palabra - dijo Black

- Tú, tú eres el que mató a Dark... la otra parte de White - dijo Fluttershy

- Así es, ¿no vas a correr del susto? - preguntó Black

- No... - dijo Fluttershy abrazando a Black

- ¿Qué... qué carajo haces? - preguntó Black

- El como platicas, como eres, solitario, intentando ser agresivo es solo una muestra de falta de amor, no te dieron cariño ¿no es así? - dijo Fluttershy

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Black sonrojado por el calor del abrazo

- He tenido demasiados pacientes necios, creo que ya es suficiente

- Espera - interrumpió Black

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Fluttershy

- Nada, siempre no - dijo Black

- Puedes decírmelo - dijo Fluttershy

- Tan solo... gracias. Mi familia nunca estuvo conmigo... mi hermana no sé donde quedó, mi madre la asesiné sin pensarlo y mi padre solo me utiliza - dijo White

- Cada vez que te sientas solo puedes venir a verme - dijo Fluttershy apoyando a Black

- Una última cosa. No le digas a nadie que me viste, porque si es así entonces harán algo para que no vuelva a salir - dijo Black

- Te prometo que no lo haré - dijo Fluttershy

**Fin de la narración **

- Si lo que dices es cierto y Black ha ido a verte... ¿por qué no destruir al mundo cuando está afuera? - dijo White

- ¿Por qué destruirlo si la única cosa viviente que lo entiende vive ahí? - dijo Rainbow

- Así es, mientras yo viva, Black no destruirá el mundo o a menos que acepte dominar junto a él - dijo Fluttershy

- Entonces el mundo estará a salvo por el momento - dijo White

- Perfecto... ¿qué haremos con Black? - preguntó Rainbow

- Lo que prometió Fluttershy; nada - dijo White

- ¿En serio? - dijo Fluttershy con ojos lindos de "gracias"

- ¡No podemos dejar que Black ande por ahí significando riesgo! - dijo Rainbow para que White razonara

- No queremos problemas con Fluttershy y Black, ella lo prometió - dijo White

- Ella lo prometió no nosotros - dijo Rainbow

- Entiende, es nuestra amiga, acaso los amigos no se apoyan - dijo White

- Esta bien, pero a Celestia no le gustará nada esto si lo sabe - dijo Rainbow

- Por eso no sabrá - dijo White

- Fluttershy, no me decepciones - dijo Rainbow

- ¡Yay!, oh gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias - dijo Fluttershy feliz abrazando a Rainbow

**En la noche**

- Muy bien Angel, iré a dar una caminata - dijo Fluttershy

Fluttershy iba caminando, llevaba días sin ver a Black, iba todas las noches a caminar para ver a Black y por fin lo vio

- ¿Black?, ¿eres tú? - preguntó Fluttershy a la sombra

- Fluttershy... lo siento - dijo Black

- No, yo lo siento, le conté a White y a Rainbow sobre ti - se disculpó Fluttershy

- Eso lo sé, pero perdóname por no verte, tan solo...

- Puedes decirme todo - dijo Fluttershy

- Muchos creen que no tengo sentimientos, no solo a White le dolió la muerte de su familia... también a mí - dijo Black llorando

- ¿Cómo?

- Sus padres, nuestros padres, los sentí como si ellos me hubieran cuidado, hubo veces en donde me escapaba, me parecía mucho a White en forma humana

**Narración de Black**

- Por fin a matar a todos - dijo Black en forma humana

- ¿Alejandro? ¿No puedes dormir? - preguntó la madre adoptiva de Alejandro

- ¿Qué?

- Oh mi niño... ven a darle un abrazo a tu madre - dijo la madre abrazando a Black

- ¿Calor de una madre? - dijo Black

- ¿Que pasa Alejandro? ¿No puede dormir? - preguntó el padre adoptivo de Alejandro

- Así es - dijo la madre

- Bueno hijo, recuerda que si algún día te siente solo, con miedo o con un problema no te olvides que estaremos siempre contigo - dijo el padre

- ¿Y el apoyo sincero de un padre? ¿Lo que siento es amor? - dijo Black llorando

- ¿Por qué lloras mi niño? - preguntó la madre

- Nada, solo sentí como si no los hubiera visto por un largo tiempo ¿Podrían hacerme un favor? - dijo Black

- El que sea cariño - dijo la madre

- ¿Podríamos no hablar de esto en la mañana?

- Lo que desees hijo - dijo el padre

**Fin de la narración **

- Comprendo lo debes sentir - dijo Fluttershy

- Eso no es nada, también a esa niña... a la que White llamaría hermana. Ella y yo jugamos algunas noches... me sentía en familia - dijo Black

**En la mañana siguiente**

White estaba en el techo de una casa pensando

- ¿Qué tanto piensas? - preguntó Black

- En las personas que murieron gracias a tu hermana, las personas a las que les llamaba: mamá, papá y hermana - dijo White serio

- Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa - dijo Black

- La tienes un poco - dijo White

- ¿Realmente crees qué no me dolió ver a nuestros... digo, a tus padres y hermana morir? - dijo Black ofendido

- Bueno pues tu objetivo es hacer la paz mundial sin matar alguien así que... - dijo White

- Escúchame. Está platica la tuve con Fluttershy anoche, sobre como casi cambio gracias a esos tres seres que amaste que por cierto yo también amé - dijo Black enojado

- Espera... ¿Tienes corazón? - preguntó White

- Fueron la familia que nunca tuve, la familia que nunca me abandonó - dijo Black

- Vaya tal vez esto cambie todo... Creo que Rainbow me espera - dijo White

- Una última cosa White - dijo Black

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó White

- No creas que porque sentí amor signifique que no habrá batalla final entre tú y yo - confirmó Black

- Esperaré eso con ansias

**Esa noche**

- Por fin un portal... - dijo White

- ¿Qué pasa sobrino? - se escuchó una voz atrás de White

- ¿Tía Luna?

- En carne y hueso - dijo Luna

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Bueno... es de noche y sentí la presencia de un portal? - dijo Luna

- Entonces está bien... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Usted conoce los portales?!

- Claro que sí, yo y mi hermana sabemos; esos portales fueron creados para sacar a Equestria de una crisis económica contactando a los humanos que poco a poco se fueron olvidando de nosotros después de tener dinero otra vez, fueron creadas por tu madre y tu padre; claro que antes de haber perdido el control de su cuerpo y mente. Oh y por favor no me llames de usted, soy tu tía después de todo - dijo Luna

- Increíble - dijo White

- ¿Quieres atravesar el portal? - preguntó Luna

- Bueno, sí o al menos eso pensaba - dijo White

- ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó Luna

- Mi sed de venganza se despertó... encontré a la hermana de Black y ella mató a mis padres y hermana adoptivos - dijo White

- ¡Encontraste a Silver! - gritó Luna sin despertar a nadie

- ¿La conoce? es decir ¿la conoces? - preguntó White

- Yo le puse un sello para que no pueda salir porque a ella la iban a mandar sin refugio de un cuerpo distinto. Cuando descubrí el plan de tu padre lo hice pero cuando me di cuenta el bebé Black asesino a Pure - explicó Luna

- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? - preguntó White

- Haz lo que diga tu corazón - dijo Luna

- ¿Mi corazón dice...

**¿Qué dice el corazón de White? **

**1. Ir por venganza ¿me ayudarías Black? (Black aceptará) **

**2. Ese mundo ya es peligroso, está destruido y si pierdo contra Silver no volveré a ver a Rainbow **


	15. La batalla contra Silver

**Narración en tercera persona **

- Tienes razón tía, gracias - dijo White

Pero cuando se dio cuenta Luna no estaba

- Qué raro... Black tengo un favor que pedirte - dijo White

- Sé lo que piensas... te ayudaré - dijo Black

- Por favor Black ya sé que es tu hermana pero... ¿Dijiste que sí? - dijo White

- Sí - afirmó Black

- ¿Cómo aceptaste tan rápido? - preguntó White

- No lo sé... tal vez odio, venganza - dijo Black

- Bueno vamos

White atravesó el portal y su cuerpo cambió al de Alejandro. El mundo parecía más destruido de lo normal obviamente

- Regresaste Blackie... - se escuchó la voz de Silver

- Silver... nos volvemos a ver - dijo Alejandro

- Tú cállate pedazo de mierda - respondió Silver

El cuerpo cambió al de Black

- Bien Blackie, ahora podemos destruir este mundo juntos como nuestro destino - dijo Silver

- Lo siento hermana... eso no será posible - dijo Black cambiando su ojo izquierdo al de Alejandro

La pelea comenzó... Silver comenzó los golpes que arrasaron con el cuerpo de Black

- Buen comienzo - dijo Black escupiendo sangre

- Blackie... no te quiero herir... yo te... - dijo Silver siendo interrumpida por los ataques de Black

Black intentó pelear con poderes y jo de cuerpo a cuerpo, Black lanzó un rayo pero Silver hizo lo mismo haciendo un choque intenso tanto que explotó

- Ríndete Silver, no tienes oportunidad, te prometo que morirás rápidamente y sin dolor - dijo Alejandro

- Cállate estúpido vampiro de mierda. Ustedes no son nada ante demonios puros como mi Blackie y yo - dijo Silver revelando un secreto más de Alejandro

- Ya estoy hasta la mierda de verdades y mentiras sobre quien soy así que ya no me importa - dijo Alejandro

- Nuestra madre te dio ese poder para protegerte de nosotros - dijo Black

- Bueno entonces tú no eres tan pura sangre ya que fuiste creada maldita perra... sin ofender Black - dijo Alejandro

- No importa y... - dijo Black siendo interrumpido por Silver

- Y sí somos puros ya que nuestro padre nos dio de su sangre junto a otra demonio pura sangre y nos pusieron en el vientre de esa perra - dijo Silver

- Entonces soy un vampiro... ¿dónde están mis poderes? - preguntó Alejandro

- Sellados por nuestro padre - dijo Silver

- No importa... sigamos con la pelea - dijo Black

- Si es lo que mi Blackie quiere - dijo Silver

- ¡ALTO LA PELEA! - se escuchó un ruido cerca del portal

- ¿Quién es esa perra? - preguntó Silver

- ¡¿Fluttershy?! - dijo Alejandro

(Nota: Me caga Equestria Girls por eso no la voy a poner esa forma humana)

- ¿La conocen? - preguntó Silver confundida

- Ella está ena... ayuda a Black con sus problemas - dijo Alejandro

- Estoy enamorada de Black - dijo Fluttershy segura de si misma

- Insolente - dijo Silver dirigiéndose a Fluttershy

Silver iba a pegarle a Fluttershy pero Black se interpuso

- Yo también estoy enamorada de ella - dijo Black

- Pero... Blackie... ¿Qué pasó con nuestra boda? - preguntó Silver

- ¿Boda? - preguntó Fluttershy

- Yo... se supone que debería casarme con Silver porque hace poco hubo una guerra entre ángeles y demonios. La guerra fue tan sangrienta que solo quedaron pocos demonios puros y como somos puros nuestra raza nos obliga a tener relaciones amorosas con familiares... pero no lo haré... lo siento Silver pero yo ya tengo a alguien más - dijo Black

- Ya entendí Blackie - dijo Silver llorando

- Que bueno que lo entiendes - dijo Black

- Entiendo... ¡Qué esa perra y ese hijo de puta te están controlando!... entiendo que quieres que te libere - dijo Silver con lágrimas en sus ojos

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Nadie me controla - dijo Black

- Entonces... ¿por qué me atacas sabiendo que soy tu hermana, Blackie? - preguntó Silver confundida

- Porque... yo... no sé... tan solo mi cuerpo y cerebro me dicen que debo matarte pero mis sentimientos y alma me lo evitan... tal vez porque sé que eres la única que me puede entender... el como me siento, como es no tener a una familia a quien amar pero mataste a los únicos que me demostraron amor - dijo Black llorando

- Entonces... ¿Eso significa que no me matarás? - dijo Silver

- ¡Te equivocas Black! ¡Tal vez no te entienda la parte de no tener a quien amar porque he estado rodeada de seres vivos que me apoyan! Pero... ¿no has creado una familia en Equestria? ¿no has hecho que muchos ponies confíen en ti? ¡Te ayudé a desahogarte! ¡Yo, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow un poco pero todas te tenemos confianza tanta que te consideramos uno de nuestra familia es más Luna me dijo que ella siempre te ha querido a ti y a White por igual porque los dos son de la familia además también me dijo que el bebé Black no asesino intencionalmente a su madre! ¡Fue Inferno! - dijo Fluttershy

- Fluttershy... Gracias - dijo Black llorando más

- Eso no importa Blackie... sabes que te obliga el destino a destruir a todos y a todo ¿por qué amar si al final te lastimarás sabiendo que todo lo que amaste tendrás que destruirlo? - dijo Silver

- Lo sé... y por eso disfrutaré el resto del tiempo junto a ellos - dijo Black lanzando un ataque que hirió gravemente a Silver

- Blackie... no me mates te lo pido ¿Quieres más fuerza? ¿poder? te lo puedo conseguir - rogó Silver

- Lo siento... muere perra - dijo Black lanzando otro ataque

Silver reaccionó y esquivó

- Muere estúpido vampiro - dijo Silver arrancando el ojo de White

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! - gritaron Black y Alejandro del dolor

Fluttershy golpeó a Silver en la espalda pero fue como intentar hacerle cosquillas a una roca

- Muy bien perra, sigues tú... ¡Mue... re? - dijo Silver siendo atravesada por Black

Black acabó con Silver en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los tres regresaron a Equestria a festejar la paz de la tierra. Como de costumbre White recuperó su ojo

- ¿¡No es genial?! - dijo un pony cualquiera a White

- ¿Qué es genial? - preguntó White

- ¡Va a haber un baile increíble, genial, grande y excitante! - dijo el pony

White volteó alrededor y vio a todos con un volante del tal baile

- ¿Quién es el anfitrión? - preguntó White

- No sé pero se ve que es de la realeza haciendo algo por el pueblo - dijo el pony

White fue a la casa de Twilight

- Comprendo... entonces los dos pueden unir sus cuerpos y ya van dos veces que te regeneras el ojo. Tal vez el cuerpo de Black te brinde regeneración. Dame una muestra de tú sangre y déjame analizarla - dijo Twilight

- Gracias - dijo White despidiéndose

White se dirigió a la casa de Rainbow pero cuando entró Rainbow golpeó a White tirándolo al suelo

- ¿¡Dónde mierda estabas?! - gritó Rainbow

- Yo... - White fue interrumpido

- Anoche sentí demasiado frío y cuando desperté no estabas. Después te busqué por todo Ponyville y nada - dijo Rainbow

- Tranquila ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo te mencioné sobre un portal que me lleva a mi mundo? - preguntó White

- ¿Regresaste a tu mundo a pelear contra esa perra? ¡¿Qué pasa si te hubiera asesinado?! ¡¿Quién limpiaría la casa, quién me mantendría, quién me alimentaría, quien haría más de esos deberes?! - dijo Rainbow

- A veces pienso que solo me quieres para hacer tus deberes - dijo White

- Bueno no importa. Buscándote me di cuenta que habrá un baile... ¿me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo?, tal vez sea romántico - dijo Rainbow sonrojada con actitud bipolar

- Qué pedo - pensó White

- Claro - dijo White disimulando que la bipolaridad de Rainbow no existiera

* Toc, toc, toc*

- Yo iré - dijo Rainbowa White

* Toc, toc, toc*

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Como les gusta chingar! - le gritó Rainbow al pony que tocaba

Rainbow tardó un tiempo en aparecer pero por fin después de tanto esperar apareció

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó White

- Derpy - dijo Rainbow

- ¡¿Le gritaste a Derpy?! - gritó White

- Sabía que dirías eso, por eso me disculpe, tranquilo... además... ¡A mi no me gritas! - gritó Rainbow

- Bueno, bueno. Si Derpy vino significa que... - dijo White

- Trajo una carta - dijo Rainbow

- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó White

- Dice

_Querido príncipe White_

_Usted al pertenecer a la realeza se le hará presente esta carta que vendrá junto a dos boletos VIP para que usted junto a alguien más asista al baile del que tanto hablan. No se preocupe por sus amigos y amigas porque ya se le han enviado sus boletos. Yo soy el anfitrión y no le podré dar mi nombre hasta el baile. Esperaré su real presencia. _

_Sus más sinceras gracias_

_El anfitrión _

- Se me hace algo sospechoso - dijo White

- A mí no me importa... boletos VIP gratis además no crees que es normal que al pertenecer a la realeza te den este regalo - dijo Rainbow

- Tal vez tengas razón - dijo White

**Y aquí termina otro episodio. Les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto en los capítulos pero he estado en exámenes finales y he tenido problemas con el hermoso internet que tengo... **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio "El gran baile" **


	16. El gran baile

Después de tanto esperar el día del baile, Rainbow intentó lucir su mejor ropa, White iba en traje. White iba acompañado de Rainbow pero sucedía algo...

- ¿Cómo que aún no puedo pasar? - dijo la alcaldesa enojada

- Ya se lo dije su boleto cualquiera la hará esperar como toda la larga fila que espera - dijo el pony guardia todo alto y fuerte

- ¿Acaso sabes quién soy? - preguntó la alcaldesa

- La alcalde pero no es tan importante - dijo el guardia

- ¡Qué no soy importante! - gritó la alcaldesa furiosa

- Buenas noches - dijo White

- Buenas noches ¿me permite su boleto por favor? - dijo el guardia

- Ja, a ese pendejo le va a pasar lo mismo - pensó la alcaldesa

- Por supuesto - dijo White entregando los boletos de Rainbow y de él

- Vaya, boletos VIP. Por favor pase mi compañero los dirigirá - dijo el guardia

- ¿Qué? Rainbow, tú me conoces, ¿podrías decirle a este infeliz que me deje pasar? - dijo la alcaldesa a Rainbow

- Mmm, lo siento no la conozco - dijo Rainbow volteándose a la puerta

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres una... - dijo la alcaldesa siendo interrumpida al cerrarse la puerta

Tardó un poco pero por fin White, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Spike y otros conocidos y familiares ya estaban reunidos y fue cuando el espectáculo comenzó. Se apagó la luz

- ¡Bienvenidos sean al baile! ¡Yo soy el anfitrión! ¡Bienvenidos todos ustedes, bienvenidos White futuro gobernante de Equestria y Black futuro gobernante del infierno - dijo la voz

- ¿Quién? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién habla? - eran las preguntas que se hacían los ponies cualquiera

- ¡Soy vuestro anfitrión! Mi nombre es... ¡Blueblood! - dijo Blueblood

- ¿Cómo mierda conoces a Black? - preguntó Twilight

- ¿Cómo?... tal vez así - dijo Blueblood transformándose en forma demoníaca

- Ese sello... nuestro padre hizo esto - dijo Black

- Así es príncipe. Ven Rarity, ven y gobierna junto a mí - dijo Blueblood

- Nunca. Con alguien como tú nunca - dijo Rarity segura de su respuesta

- Entonces sufre - dijo Blueblood atacando a Rarity

La bola de energía iba a darle a Rarity pero White se mueve rápido y la empujó

- Gra... gracias - dijo Rarity

- De nada. Blueblood, tu pelea es contra mí - dijo White enojado cambiando tomando su armadura

- ¿La armadura y la espada? ¿Cómo las obtuviste? - preguntó Twilight

- Fácil. Entrené duro - dijo White

Blueblood atacó primero pero nada penetraba la armadura poderosa de White o al menos hasta que Blueblood comenzó a jugar sucio lanzando arena a los ojos de White y aprovechando a cortar a White con la nueva espada de Blueblood. White se la quitó tosiendo sangre y aguantando el dolor pero hubo un tiempo en donde White no soportaba sintiéndose debilitado

- ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Me siento débil - pensó White

- ¿Qué pasa primo? ¿Te sientes débil? - preguntó Blueblood

- Estos síntomas son tan... conocidos - dijo Black

-¡Andrómeda! - gritó Black

- ¿Andrómeda? ¿Qué no tenía que ver con la mitología? - preguntó White

- Así es en la mitología humana pero aquí ella es la maestra de guerreros poderosos y actual líder de los soldados de nuestro padre - dijo Black

- Que bueno que te acuerdas de mí, la última vez que te vi eras tan solo un bebé - dijo la espada

- ¡¿La espada habla?! - dijo White

- No seas pendejo, a huevo que es Andrómeda prestándole los poderes a Blueblood - dijo Black de forma burlona

White cayó debilitado después de tanto tiempo herido pero ahora era el turno de Black que fácilmente tiró a Blueblood al suelo aplastándole la cabeza y mandando a volar la espada

- ¿En serio creíste en lo que te dijo mi padres? ¿Crees que habrá un mundo que gobernar después que mi padres domine Equestria? Eres una estúpida perra siguiendo tontamente las ordenes de su amo - dijo White

- ¡Ya basta! - se escuchó una voz

- Esa voz... - dijo Black

- ¡Señor Inferno! Qué bueno que está aquí, si nos unimos podremos vencer a su hijo - dijo Blueblood

- Qué bueno que te vuelvo a ver hijo mío, tú sabes que algún día tendrás que salir de ese cuerpo para gobernar - dijo Inferno mostrándose

- Señor ¿no acabaremos con esto? - preguntó Blueblood

- Tu calla mierda que me fallaste - dijo Inferno asesinando a Blueblood de un solo toque de dedo

- Haré como si lo de tu hermana no hubiera sucedido. Mientras tanto a ti Andrómeda, perdóname por ponerte a un débil mortal, vámonos - dijo Inferno

- Sí señor - dijo Andrómeda

Después de todo lo sucedido los ponies se quedaron con cara de ¿WTF? y fue cuando Pinkie rompió el silencio

- Oigan ¿no vamos a desperdiciar estos recursos para este baile? - dijo Pinkie

Todos gritaron felices y agarrando cada uno su pareja y aunque habían muchos pegasos, solo White y Rainbow comenzaron a bailar en el hermoso obscuro y algo brillante cielo.

Pasaron horas y horas bailando distintas canciones fue cuando Pinkie hablando por micrófono

- Esta canción romántica es para aquellos tórtolos bailando en el cielo - dijo Pinkie

- ¡Mínimo no hubieras dicho eso! - dijo White molesto

- Tranquilo White, haz como tu psicólogo contra Pinkie dice 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... - White no terminó de contar porque fue interrumpido por un beso de Rainbow

- Tú sí que sabes como calmar mi enojo - dijo White

- Y las veces que quieras - dijo Rainbow

Pasar más y más canciones

- Muy bien ponies, agarren bien a su pareja porque nada más quedan 5 de las canciones más románticas - dijo Pinkie

White no pudo dejar de ver como Fluttershy estaba sentada tristemente sin nadie con quien bailar

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer - dijo Rainbow

- ¿Qué? - preguntó White

- Saca a Black, que vaya con Fluttershy, yo ya me divertí mucho - dijo Rainbow

- Gracias, pero antes... - dijo White planeando algo

- ¿Puedo bailar con usted señorita? - preguntó Black

- ¿White? - preguntó Fluttershy

- Ya quisieras que ese debilucho te invite a bailar - dijo Black

- ¿Bla... Black? - preguntó Fluttershy

- En carne y hueso

Solo se escuchaba Fluttershy feliz y lista para bailar

- Muy bien aún faltan 5 canciones, esta petición fue de parte de White para el señor Black y la señorita Fluttershy - dijo Pinkie

Aunque a muchos casi se infartan al escuchar Black después de la platica del difunto Blueblood Twilight les borró la memoria sobre quien era Black y de la existencia de Blueblood

- Eres un hijo de puta - dijo Black en su mente para White

- De nada, además es nuestra misma madre - dijo White

**En la mañana siguiente **

Todo volvió a la normalidad, Rainbow desayunaba felizmente, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, White obligado a hacer los deberes del hogar

- White ¿qué te he dicho? - dijo Rainbow

- *Quejido* que debo de vestir con mi uniforme - dijo White

- ¿Qué más? - dijo Rainbow

- Que debo vestir con mi uniforme madam - dijo White

White desapareció y regresó con un vestido de sirvienta

- Muy bien, por cierto

*Toc, toc, toc*

- Yo voy - dijo White

- No, yo voy - dijo Rainbow algo nerviosa

- Yo voy, además quien puede ser ¿tu padre? Por favor - dijo White algo burlón

- Umh - dijo Rainbow

Cuando White abrió la puerta se encontró con el padre de Rainbow

- Buenos días ¿Se encuentra mi hija Rainbow? - dijo el padre de Rainbow

- Este... sí, por favor espere - dijo White nervioso

Rainbow fue hasta donde estaba su padre felizmente

- ¡Papá! Que bueno que vienes a visitarme - dijo Rainbow

- Veo que contrataste a la sirvienta que tanto querías por cierto, muy buen toque en la parte de gay así no querrá nada contigo, ya sabes como soy de celoso - dijo el padre de Rainbow

- Disculpe, yo no soy gay... yo soy... - dijo White siendo interrumpido por Rainbow

- Es transexual - dijo Rainbow

White tenía una carea de -_-

- Mucho mejor entonces - dijo el padre de Rainbow

**Continuará... **

**Gracias por leer este episodio, por favor dejen su review. **

**Con el padre súper celoso de Rainbow hospedándose en la casa de Rainbow cambiarán algunas cosas. **

**Siguiente capítulo "Los celos" **


	17. Los celos

- ¿Podría hablar con usted señorita Rainbow? - dijo White fingiendo ser sirvienta

- Claro, padre en un momento vuelvo - dijo Rainbow dirigiéndose a su cuarto con White

- ¿En serio? ¿Sirvienta? ¿Transexual? - preguntó White

- Lo siento, mi padre es demasiado celoso y si se entera de que eres mi novio... bueno... a mi último novio... mi padre, bueno no tengo que ser explícita - dijo Rainbow

- Tranquilo, no se quedará tanto - dijo Rainbow

- ¡Hija! ¡¿Podría quedarme dos meses?! - gritó el padre

-Sí - dijo Rainbow

- Genial, ¿tengo que fingir que soy transexual por dos meses? - dijo White

- Sí y...

- ¿Y? - preguntó White

- Tú sabes, mi padre se hospedará y no quiero que duerma conmigo y la casa solo hay dos cuartos así que te hospedarás en la casa de una de mis amigas o tan solo duerme en el armario - dijo Rainbow

- Está bien pero ¿en que casa me quedaré? - preguntó White

- Bueno Twilight no se encuentra, Applejack se levanta temprano y con solo pensarlo me da flojera, Rarity iba a ir a Canterlot creo, Fluttershy está cuidando a animales y a unos ponies enfermos que no quisieron aceptar en el hospital y la única con una habitación es...

- Oh no - dijo White

- Lo siento White pero sí - dijo Rainbow

Mientras tanto

- Prepárate para divertirte, ¿estás ansioso? porque yo sí de hecho me acordé a aquella vez en donde sucedieron cosas raras así como algunas cosas y anécdotas que me acordé, estoy feliz ¿tú no estás feliz? porque me gusta estar feliz, me gusta divertirme así como con mi...

- A... A... A... Ayuda - dijo White tirado en el suelo

**Mientras que**

- Mi querida súbdita, después del fracaso de tu portador tendré que darte a alguien más poderoso aunque no estarás sola - dijo Inferno en su trono

- ¿Qué quiere decir señor? - preguntó Andrómeda

- Mi querida Andrómeda, nos volvemos a ver - se escuchó una voz atrás

- No... - dijo Andrómeda

- Así es - dijo la voz

- Señor por favor, no me ponga a trabajar junto a Leo (se pronuncia Lio) - rogó Andrómeda

- Lo siento pero tengo que probarlos, una competencia, Andrómeda has entrenado a grandes guerreros y manejas mi ejército y Leo me has conquistado territorios sin ayuda de nadie. Iré al grano, quien me traiga muerto a White y de regreso a mi verdadero hijo será mi mano derecha y siguiente sucesor después de mi hijo claro está - dijo Inferno

- Le ganaré a la que siempre ha caído ante mí señor - dijo Leo

- Cállate - dijo Andrómeda

- ¿Crees que me ganarás? Si no pudiste vencer al pueblo antiguo con tus soldados y yo sí con mis propias manos - le restregó Leo a Andrómeda en la cara

- Me gusta su competencia, ahora busquen un pony con problemas con sus sentimientos - dijo Inferno

**Mientras en la casa propia de Pinkie**

- Y aquí dormirás - dijo Pinkie

Cuando la puerta se abrió, White se sorprendió al ver el cuarto de invitados tan pero tan grande

- ¿Cómo pudiste comprar una casa así? - preguntó White

¿Qué? ¿Esto? Tan solo es la casa más pequeña que tengo - dijo Pinkie

- No sé si eres terrorista, narcotraficante, política corrupta, si tienes un buen empleo o tan solo eres rica - dijo White

- Bueno...

**Narración de Pinkie**

- Disculpe señor ¿no le gustaría comprar unos cupcakes por 500 bits?

- ¿500 bits? ¿estás loca? ¿a las 2 am? - dijo el pony pasando

- Bueno, es que no son cupcakes normales - dijo Pinkie

- ... ¿Traes de la buena? - preguntó el pony

- Sí

- Deme cinco

**Fin**

- Después puse mi negocio lleno de todos esos cupcakes - dijo Pinkie

- Bueno al menos esto explica aquella vez que...

**Recuerdo de White**

- ¡Ya llegué! - gritó Rainbow

- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar Rainbow? Siempre me matas si llego tarde - dijo White

- Aliviánate, estaba con mis amigas y decidimos comprar unos cupcakes súper caros a Pinkie y pensamos "Si están caros entonces significa que deben de estar buenos"

- Pero te ves drogada - dijo White

- Tranquilo, tan solo me comí 10 de esos

**Fin**

- Espera... siento que algo malo pasa... - dijo White

- No estás equivocado, viene de la casa de Rainbow - dijo Black

- ¡Rainbow!

**En ese mismo instante**

- ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Rainbow a su padre

- Sí hija *hick* - dijo el padre borracho

- ¿Bebiste las latas que escondí en el sótano? - dijo Rainbow

- Sí, pero hija - dijo el padre

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Rainbow

- Te ves igual a tu madre, igual de hermosa, bella, inteligente... que sepas cuando utilizar lo último es tu problema - lo último lo dijo casi en silencio

- Gracias papá - dijo Rainbow agradecida

- Pero aunque tu madre y yo nos hayamos separado cuando eras niña me recuerdas a ella

- ¿En serio? - dijo Rainbow

- Sí, pero al igual que ella, tú eres igual de... *hick*

- ¿De?

- De sensual y perfecta para...

El padre empujó a Rainbow contra la cama

- ¿Pa-papá? ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Rainbow confundida

- Tranquila, relájate y te haré una señorita - dijo el padre borracho

- No... por favor papá te lo ruego - rogó Rainbow llorando

- Disculpe creo que está en mi lugar - dijo una voz atrás del padre

- ¿Eh?

White golpeó al padre tan fuerte que de tan solo un golpe lo noqueó

- ¿Estás bien querida? y perdón por lo de tu padre - dijo White

- Gracias - Rainbow se aventó a White abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando ya que después de lo sucedido alguien tendría miedo y trauma

- Tranquila, siempre estaré aquí, de ahora en adelante me quedaré aquí en tu casa - dijo White

**Horas después **

White y Rainbow estaban como siempre en la misma cama

- Sabes White, yo no culpo a mi padre por lo que hizo - dijo Rainbow

- Pero Rainbow, tu padre casi te viola, eso está mal y más para un padre - dijo White

- Lo sé White pero tú creciste con padres adoptivos que te amaban pero mis padres se divorciaron cuando era una niña, mi padre y yo terminamos heridos la única vez que vi a mi padre borracho fue el día en el que mi madre se fue engañando a mi padre con otro, después me mostró que no necesitaba una madre para vivir feliz. Mi padre vino porque soy lo único que le queda ya que me alejé años de él y es celoso porque tiene miedo de perder a lo único que le quedaba - dijo Rainbow

- Tienes razón, después de todo si puedo recuperar a mi padre lo perdonaré por destruir, matar todo lo que me quedaba, después de todo es mi padre, un padre que por preocuparse por el futuro de sus hijos y esposa intentó hacer experimentos que lo terminaron cambiando. Mi tía Celestia me dijo que un experimento para que nada nos moleste fue fallido y fue lo que lo hizo cambiar - dijo White desahogándose

- Los padres siempre buscarán lo mejor para nosotros - dijo Rainbow

- Te veo pensativo, ¿qué te sucede? - preguntó Rainbow

- Tengo miedo - dijo White

- Miedo ¿a qué? - preguntó Rainbow

- Analicemos, ¿quién ha vencido a los enemigos sin excepción? - preguntó White

- Obviamente tú - dijo Rainbow

- No, todas las veces he sido vencido... Black los ha vencido a todos y cuando llegue mi pelea contra Black no tendré oportunidad, tengo que hacer algo para salvar al mundo, las dimensiones, Equestria, mi familia hecha aquí y por supuesto tú - dijo White

- Sin contar la parte de mi visión del futuro que vi como eras asesinada por una espada, mi tiempo contigo se acaba - pensó White

- Tranquilo White, confío en ti, sé que acabarás ganando. Descansa - dijo Rainbow dándole un beso en la mejilla a White

- Buenas noches...

**En la mañana**

- ¿Qué mierda haces dormida junto a tu sirvienta transexual? - preguntó el padre de Rainbow a su hija

- Padre ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche? - preguntó Rainbow

- No, tan solo me duele la cara - dijo el padre de Rainbow

- Yo le explicaré Rainbow - dijo White

- No White - dijo Rainbow

- Señor, en primer lugar no soy transexual, gay o algo así, soy un chico normal. Soy el sobrino perdido de las princesas Celestia y Luna. Yo soy... *Gulp* el novio de Rainbow

- ¡Qué! - gritó el padre de Rainbow

- Señor, anoche usted...

- Papá, casi me violabas, estabas borracho y no sé si pensaste que era mamá o algo... pero aún te amo, White...

- ¡White nada! ¡No sé que te dijo que dijeras para intentar convencerme! ¡Te vas despidiendo de él o te lo dejo como tú otro novio! - dijo el padre de Rainbow

- No papá, ya soy mayor y yo elijo mis decisiones aquí - dijo Rainbow segura de sí misma

- Hija tengo miedo de perderte como perdí a tu madre...

- Lo siento papá pero está vez no - dijo Rainbow

El padre de Rainbow se fue de la casa de su hija hacia un lugar que nadie conocía

- ¿Por qué Celestia? ¿Por qué tu sobrino quiere a mi hija? - dijo el padre de Rainbow llorando

- Yo puedo ayudarte - dijo una voz

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó el padre de Rainbow

- Si tanto quieres a tu hija contigo entonces te puedo dar el poder para alejar, no, destruir a su pretendiente y ella no sabrá que fuiste tú quien mató a ese hijo de puta - dijo la voz

- Aún no conozco tu nombre

- Llámame Leo - dijo la voz mostrando su ser

- ¿Leo? - preguntó el padre de Rainbow

- Sí, entonces ¿aceptas? - dijo Leo

- Todo por mi hija - dijo el padre de Rainbow

- Bien, pero antes, necesitas un pequeño cambio - dijo Leo cambiando el cuerpo del padre a un demonio, fusionando el poder en su cuerpo y entregándole una katana

- El poder... fluye a través de mis venas, estos cascos asesinarán a White - dijo el padre de Rainbow

**Continuará... **

**Las cosas comenzaran a cambiar con la llegada de más enemigos y de Leo. Si analizan la parte de White es cierto, todos los enemigos lo han vencido eso solo le dice a White que es débil y tiene miedo que la visión de un capítulo pasado suceda en Rainbow, tiene miedo de no poder proteger nada, de ser débil... Los celos pueden llegar a ser peligrosos**


	18. El ser interno

**Disculpen por no seguir escribiendo pero tuve un problema y ya no podía escribir pero ahora está solucionado por un momento (no será por mucho) pero algo es algo**

**Narración en tercera persona**

Mientras tanto en Canterlot…

-Y listo, creo que ya acabamos- dijo Celestia

-¿Realmente crees que hicimos lo correcto?- preguntó Luna

- Pero claro que sí, verás que hará un gran trabajo – dijo Celestia orgullosa

- No con lo que hizo la vez pasada – dijo Luna preocupada

- Te preocupas demasiado hermana, todo está fríamente calculado – dijo Celestia

- ¿Está todo calculado como aquella vez que reviviste a tu dragón y terminó comiéndose al consulado que venía a vernos? – dijo Luna

- En primer lugar lo sacó, no del lugar más preferible, pero lo sacó, en segundo hubo un error de cálculo pero esta vez no habrá error – dijo Celestia

- ¿Cómo aquella vez que reviviste a tu "insignificante" y "adorable" cachorro que dijiste que esta vez no habría error después de lo del dragón? – dijo Luna

- En primer lugar no sé cómo demonios un cachorro podía hacer eso y el hecho de que te comió no es porque era malo – dijo Celestia frustrada

- Hermana admítelo, revivir no es lo tuyo y sí, era malo porque me tragó y no me sacó ni por la boca ni por atrás, no sé cómo carajo me sacó por ahí – dijo Luna traumada

**Narración en primera persona**

Mientras en la casa de Bon Bon y Lyra…

- ¡Ya te lo dije Lyra estoy harta de todas tus mentiras sobre la existencia de criaturas mitológicas como los humanos! – dijo Bon Bon

- Pero no son mentiras, yo estuve con uno de ellos – dije yo

- Sal de mi vista hasta que reflexiones de todo lo que dices – dijo Bon Bon

Yo soy Lyra una pony común y corriente si corriente significa que sé cosas que no creo que alguien más en Ponyville sepa como la existencia de seres humanos tal vez sea la única que sepa y haya interactuado con ellos y sé que eso me hace única en mi clase. Pero a veces Bon Bon y yo peleamos por saber quién tiene la razón y por eso voy al acantilado de una montaña que creo que nadie conoce y ya llevó tiempo caminando por ahí

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah – escuché la voz de alguien cayendo

- ¿Pero qué…

Sentí que algo o alguien me cayera encima

- ¿Qué te pasa pendejo? ¿Por qué me caes encima? – dije furiosa

- Yo, yo…

Cuando lo vi no lo pude creer, era…era un humano, algo flacucho, pero era un humano verdadero

- ¿Te sientes bien? Tranquilo, te ayudaré

- Gra…gracias – dijo el humano

Quería restregarle en la cara a Bon Bon de la existencia de los humanos pero pensé, "Si llevó a casa un humano Bon Bon se pondrá histérica, llamará al ejército, vendrá la princesa Celestia y se lo llevará a su mundo y lejos de mí así que será mejor esconderlo". Lo llevé a casa y en un rincón por lo menos algo cómodo lo dejé en un lugar que a Bon Bon odia ir, lo comencé a vendar de sus heridas que eran algo graves, pero no tanto para llevarlo a la muerte. En la mañana fui a ver como despertaba

- Buenos días dormilón, te traje jugo de naranja y carne, fue algo difícil de conseguir pero es lo que comen ustedes los humanos

- Gracias, eres muy gentil…¡¿Cómo sabes de los humanos?! – gritó

- Shhh, no grites o te oirán

- Lyra ¿estás bien? – preguntó Bon Bon

- Sí, estoy bien

- Bueno, regresaré en unas horas

- Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?

- Yo me llamo White – dijo

- Muy gracioso, así se llama el novio de Rainbow, ya dime tu nombre

- ¿De que hablas? Yo soy el novio de Rainbow – dijo

- Tú eres un humano, su novio es un semental

- Yo soy un semental…Demonios, ya me vi… Ah mi nombre es Alejandro, vengo de muy lejos de aquí

- Ves, que te costaba decir la verdad

Fue cuando me di cuenta que me comportaba como Bon Bon

- Tú…¿Realmente eres el novio de Rainbow?

- Sí pero "originalmente" soy humano y las princesas me dieron permiso quedarme- dijo

Fue cuando me acordé, como si me hubieran borrado la memoria de aquella vez, él estaba ahí pelando contra un enemigo cerca de la estación de tren y lo obligó a mostrar su verdadera identidad, un humano

- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunté

- Estaba buscando al padre de Rainbow…

**Narración de White**

- Rainbow, no lo encontramos – dijo Twilight junta a las otras

- Hay que seguir buscando – dijo Rainbow

- No tuvo que haber ido lejos – dije yo

- Que divertido juego – dijo Pinkie

- Pinkie, dulzura, estamos buscando al papá de Rainbow – dijo Applejack

- ¿No es el que vi que fue hacia aquella montaña? – dijo Pinkie

- Tal vez sea él, es la única pista que tenemos – dijo Rainbow

- Rainbow, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo

Cuando fuimos vimos al padre de Rainbow poseído…se me olvidó decirte que mi padre es Inferno…Rainbow al ver que su padre cayó tan bajo comenzó a llorar así que comencé a pelear pero me contuve, después de todo hablamos del padre de mi novia, recuerdo que me lanzó un rayo que me hizo caer de la montaña y solo escuchaba gritar a Rainbow

**Fin**

**Narración en tercera persona**

- Eso dolió, ¿no es cierto Black? – dijo White

Pero nadie respondía

- Debe de estar durmiendo

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! – se escuchó un grito de afuera

Entró Bon Bon desesperada a la casa

- Lyra, Lyra, Lyra ¿estás casa? – dijo Bon Bon desesperada

Bon Bon llegó a la habitación que aunque odiara ese lugar, el cariño a su amiga la hizo entrar pero cuando entró, no pudo creer lo que veía, un humano de verdad, Lyra intentó calmar a Bon Bon y cuando lo hizo y le explicó algo, Bon Bon comenzó a hablar

- Hay dos demonios afuera destruyendo Ponyville – dijo Bon Bon

- ¿Dos? – preguntó White

- Sí – respondió Bon Bon

Solo White salió por el peligro que podían correr Bon Bon o Lyra y cuando se dio cuenta White vio algo inesperado: El padre de Rainbow junto a Black destruyendo todo a su alrededor pero que podía hacer White en su forma humana sin Black que era uno de los enemigos

- Vaya, vaya White, te creímos muerto – dijo el padre de Rainbow

- Lo siento White pero sabías que este día llegaría, nuestra batalla final se acerca – dijo Black

- Black, ¿dónde está Rainbow? – preguntó White seriamente

- Aquí la tengo, después de todo soy su padre – dijo el padre de Rainbow

- W…White…ya lo intenté…convencer, lástimalo…- dijo Rainbow herida

El odio de White incrementó tanto que un nuevo ser salió de White controlando su cuerpo. Aunque era White, entró en modo defensa de su cuerpo con el poder del vampiro

**En la casa de Twilight…**

- Mierda, mierda, mierda no, dime que no está sucediendo – repetía Twilight una y otra vez

- La sangre de White está mutando…el vampiro…la cura… ¡Spike! ¡Tráeme el libro que te encargué hace tiempo!

**De regreso…**

White o mejor dicho el cuerpo de White no dudó en atacar y aunque fue rápido vencer al padre no era lo mismo con Black

- Estúpida madre – dijo Black

- Ella no es estúpida…¡TU ERES LA ESTÚPIDA MIERDA! – gritó White

- Creo que quisiste decir ERA – dijo Black provocativo

Eso lo hizo enojar tanto que comenzaron los golpes duros en el cuerpo de Black, Black tomó su forma demoniaca y detuvo los próximos golpes y atacó a White pero como White estaba en modo defensa no sentía nada y Black sabía que lo sentiría después. La pelea duró mucho e iban muy igualados hasta que llegaron las princesas

- Esperaba que el modo defensa que puso nuestra hermana nunca fuera activado – dijo Luna

- Lo sé…¡ALTO BLACK! – dijo Celestia venciendo rápidamente a Black con un simple hechizo

- Bien…pero como paramos a White

- Creo que yo puedo encargarme de eso – dijo Twilight

- Twilight Sparkle…siempre me sorprendes, por un momento pensé en asesinarlo – dijo Celestia

- Si les explico esto solo la princesa Celestia entendería así que iré al grano…al parecer lo que hizo Pure Heart es un sistema de apagado temporal que es el amor pero por muy mala suerte el amor de White es muy nulo ante casi todos. La princesa Luna algo, la princesa Celestia casi no por quererlo matar muy seguido, yo no soy muy buena haciendo amigos, Applejack y Rarity no se llevan mucho, Fñuttershy solo quiere a Black y Pinkie es Pinkie…también a las que acaba de conocer que princesas tendrán que volver a borrarles la memoria para que solo quede la pony que le dio amor, romanticismo y la única que al parecer que le entiende es obviamente Rainbow – dijo Twilight

- ¿No pudiste mejor decir "Rainbow ve y besa a White" y ahorrarte todo? – dijo Rainbow

- Ese es el problema…no es un beso lo que necesita…- dijo Twilight

- ¿Entonces que es? – preguntó Rainbow

- Bueno…digamos que tiene que ver con la comida de un vampiro – dijo Twilight

- ¿Qué es…Esto me va a doler…

**Continuará…**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero es que el lugar donde escribo murió y por mala suerte ahí tenía todos los capítulos pasados y algunas ideas para próximos capítulos. Prometo arreglar pronto el problema ya que estoy escribiendo en una laptop prestada**


	19. El regreso

**Narración en tercera persona**

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot…**

Hermana… algo sucede en Ponyville… - dijo Luna

Me imagino que tiene que ver con el buscador de problemas de White - dijo Celestia

Así parece pero… algo no anda bien… creo que el modo defensa ha sido activado - dijo Luna

… El modo defensa es atroz…. La única manera de que se haya activado es que Black… - dijo Celestia

Black escapó del cuerpo de White - dijo Luna

Pero la única manera de apagarlo según nuestra hermana era tomar la sangre de amor… ella tendría que ser su madre… sin ella aquí solo significa muerte - dijo Celestia

Lo sé… - dijo Luna

¿Crees que tengas el poder para detenerlo? - preguntó Celestia

Solo para mantenerlo, tan solo te compraría tiempo, ¿qué vas a hacer? - dijo Luna

Tengo que hablar con Twilight Sparkle - dijo Celestia

Al acabar las dos hermanas se dirigieron a diferentes caminos

**En Ponyville…**

… ¿Crees que puedes matarme? Solo pareces una computadora - dijo Leo siendo agarrado por White con sangre en la boca y todo jodido

… - White solo miraba con odio mientras separaba al padre de Rainbow de Leo

En unos metros de ahí estaban casi todos de Ponyville mientras veían como un ser desconocido que nunca habían visto estaba matando a alguien… todos excepto Twilight que fue a su casa para investigar más

Déjalo - dijo Black en frente de White

Mi señor… ¿Viene a rescatarme? - preguntó Leo

Obviamente. Necesitaré a alguien como tú como mi mano derecha… o como mi esclavo - lo último solo lo pensó

White no hablaba, no le importó lo que decía Black y soltó una mordida a Leo mientras White se alimentaba su cuerpo se rodeaba de aura roja

Bueno… haya va mi esclavo - dijo Black mientras veía el cadáver de Leo caer

**Mientras en la casa de Twilight…**

Debe de haber algo - decía Twilight hojeando un libro

Aquí está el otro libro que pediste - dijo Spike entregándole un libro a Twilight

Twilight Sparkle - dijo Celestia entrando al cuarto lleno de libros tirados

Twilight y Spike se arrodillaron antes de hablar

¿Sabes la situación si buscas el libro de criaturas que te di hace años? - dijo Celestia

Sí princesa - dijo Twilight

Deberías estar lejos… White destruirá y matará todo a su paso, debes de irte junto a tus amigas rápido - dijo Celestia

Pero princesa, parece que White está en un estado de transe - dijo Twilight

Está en modo defensa… su madre le dio ese programa, después de todo White no es completamente algo específico y la única manera de apagarlo es… era la sangre de su madre - dijo Celestia

Está equivocada princesa. Investigué y me di cuenta que Pure Heart sabía que moriría por eso dio otra manera… en este caso Rainbow

Comprendo, otra cosa Twilight, tengo que decirte algo…

**De regreso con White**

Rainbow miraba con miedo lo que sucedería, vio como White venció a Black y Luna llegó y lo atrapó en un campo de fuerza deteniéndolo

Princesa Luna, tal vez yo pueda ayudar - dijo Rainbow

No Rainbow, es demasiado peligroso - dijo Luna cansada de tanto esfuerzo

No hermana, ella es nuestra única salvación - dijo Celestia que por fin llegó

Tú nunca arriesgarías a una pony, ¿por qué ahora? - dijo Luna cada vez más cansada

Escúchame, nuestra hermana dejó una elección que en este caso es ella

Espero que tengas razón - dijo Luna destruyendo el campo de fuerza

¡O-oye tú! - gritó Rainbow con lago de miedo porque sabía que la iban a morder

Hermana yo vi como al beber la sangre de ese tal Leo murió - dijo Luna

Es diferente, la sangre que no es necesaria para apagar el modo defensa es absorbido para dar más fuerza - dijo Celestia

White se dirigió hacia Rainbow, ella agarró un cuchillo y se hirió para que White pudiera oler su sangre. White no pensó dos veces y saltó hacia Rainbow que ella quería llorar de tanto dolor pero aguantaba todo lo que podía. Después de un tanto de sangre White volvió a la normalidad y todos los ponies seguían viendo

Por fin todo acabó White, eres un tontito que siempre me preocupa… creo que estás más alto - dijo Rainbow sonriendo

Yo… yo he destruido parte de Ponyville - dijo White

No fuiste tú… fue Black y Leo - dijo Applejack que se acercó

Ellos destruyeron mitad Ponyville y yo me encargué de la otra mitad - dijo White

Bueno ya, arreglaremos todo y las princesas harán que se olviden todos de todo y White regresará a su forma pony - dijo Pinkie

No es tan fácil… - dijo Twilight algo triste

¿Qué quieres decir Twilight? - preguntó Rainbow

Las reparaciones tardarían mucho, las memorias sí se pueden pero volver a White a su forma pony… no se puede - dijo Twilight

Aunque seas nuestro sobrino… tendremos que regresarte a la tierra - dijo Celestia

No se lo pueden llevar, es mi novio - dijo Rainbow con una lágrima en sus ojos

Prepararé el portal - dijo Luna triste

White sobre el portal, sabes quien lo creo pero ¿sabes por qué? - preguntó Celestia mientras Luna preparaba todo

No - respondió White

Verás hace tiempo Inferno era un investigador, un científico. Equestria estaba en crisis, teníamos bienes pero no dinero, Inferno opinó en hacer intercambio con una especie necesitada, una especie que necesite bienes pero tenga dinero fue cuando se acordó de uno de sus viajes donde conoció a los humanos. Era difícil llegar a su mundo por eso pudo inventar este portal. Ellos obtenían sus bienes y nosotros dinero universal antes de que los bits existieran, hubo un tiempo donde el mundo lleno de guerras (es decir la Segunda Guerra Mundial) se convirtió a un mundo pacífico y nuestro mundo de pobreza por Discord a un mundo feliz e igualdad. Fue entonces cuando ellos comenzaron a olvidar nuestra existencia porque ya no nos necesitaban pero eran tan avariciosos que para acabar querían dominarnos a través de los portales pero Inferno pudo cerrar el portal para ellos y nosotras nos encargamos de hacer que se olvidaran de nosotros…

Todo listo… te voy a extrañar - dijo Luna

Yo también tía - dijo White

Puede que encontremos una manera para regresarte a la normalidad pero hasta entonces hemos restaurado la tierra con todos sin Silver pero sí con tu novia aunque no recordarás nada hasta el momento, podría tardar años - dijo Celestia

Gracias tía… Rainbow te amo, nunca me olvides y chicas, la pasé genial con ustedes - dijo White atravesando el portal

Las princesas se fueron y Rainbow se tiró en llanto y un pony extraño quiso hablar con Rainbow pero ella de la tristeza lo golpeó. Twilight intentó ayudarlo a levantarse y fue cuando se acordó

**Flashback Twilight**

Twilight tengo que hablar contigo - dijo Celestia

¿Qué es princesa? - preguntó Twilight

Hice que alguien reviviera y quiero que vaya a vivir contigo o con alguna de tus amigas es que perdió la memoria y ocupará ayuda - dijo Celestia

Está bien

**Fin**

Oye Rainbow tranquila, este tal vez sea el experimento de Celestia y como castigo vivirá contigo hasta que White regrese - dijo Twilight

Como sea. Tú el tonto vivirás conmigo - dijo Rainbow triste y sin ganas

¿En serio? - dijo el pony con ojos de perla y sacando baba

¿Estás segura de esto Twi? - preguntó Rainbow

Sí -

Me llamo Red

¿Tengo cara de que importe? - preguntó sarcásticamente Rainbow

**POV Red**

No puedo creerlo, soy gran admirador de Rainbow Dash y solo fui a pedirle un autógrafo y ahora sale la noticia de que viviré con Rainbow

**Continuará**

**Avances de la próxima temporada (aún falta mucho para que se acabe esta temporada)**

"**10 años después de que todo acabó, Equestria está completamente destruida gracias a él… las mane 6… casi todas murieron. Solo dos sobrevivieron: Twilight y Fluttershy. Lo sé… Rainbow murió por protegerme. Ella murió en el año 1 seguido por Rarity, después Applejack y después Pinkie… en este caso la no física no pudo salvarla. Se preguntarán que sucedió… él acabó con las princesas con solo mirarlas. Twilight hace 10 años tuvo una posible idea UNA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO y acabar con él antes de que todo suceda. Nos veremos en PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO: UN SALTO EN EL TIEMPO**

**Próximamente…**


End file.
